Not just the Rock's sister
by Yankees01
Summary: *Sequel to My Real Family* Quinn is back as the security director for the WWE. SHe is back with her friends and Ted still hates her. Will she move on and prove to Ted she isn't just the Rock's little sister? Char: OC, Rock, Trish, Maria, Cena,Vince & more
1. Welcome Back

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Sonib89, Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Esha Napoleon, & MiamiTravel- Thank you for all the reviews on 'My Real Family'. Enjoy the sequel. **

Quinn POV

I happy on one hand and nervous on the other hand; I was starting my official job with the WWE, but I had to deal with Ted. I knew this was Vince's way of saying get it over with, but it still sucked. I left that morning and flew to St. Louis; I was meeting Trish at the airport. We were now very close friends; I hadn't seen her since I had gone home.

I got off the plane and Trish was waiting for me; she hugged me. I was glad to see her since I had been around her almost 24/7 for a long time.

"Yay! You are here." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm not undercover." I said and she laughed at me.

We walked to her rental car and got in. I got to the hotel and checked into my room; I had to be downstairs in 20 minutes. I was looking at the stuff for today when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said and Dwayne popped his head in the door.

"Hey, and you aren't pointing a gun at me." He said and I hugged him.

I talked to him until I had to go downstairs. I went ahead and got into the limo and waited for Ted. He knew that the new security director was going with him to get experience, but he didn't know it was me.

Ted POV

I got downstairs on time and headed out to the limo. I was going with the head security director; I knew that I had to be on time or Vince would kill me. I had been unfocused a lot lately, because of everything that happened. I got into the limo and froze; it was Quinn.

"You're the new security director?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, and Vince put me with you today." She said and I sighed; I thought I was rid of her.

"Don't worry, Ted, I am not going to get into your space, bother you, or worry about you unless its' my job to do so. You made it perfectly clear how you felt and I respect that." She said and I just looked at her. I was waiting for the 'but' and it didn't come.

We got to the signing and went inside; Quinn was sitting nearby. I was sitting there when Cody walked in; he immediately went and hugged her. I was shocked at he knew she was here.

"Hey!" he said and I looked at him like he was dumb.

"How did you know that she was here already?" I asked him.

"Oh, I knew when she got the job; Trish told me and I congratulated her." He said.

"You had her number?" I asked him; I almost felt jealous.

"Yeah, Trish gave it to me." He said and I nodded.

The signing went good and we saw a lot of our fans. I was just glad that it was over. I walked over to Quinn and she stood up.

"See ya later." She said and I looked at her.

"Wait… can you at least ride back with me so we can talk?" I asked her.

"I have already talked." She said.

"Fine, then listen and I will talk." I said and she sighed.

"Alright, go." She said and we walked out to the limo. She got in and I didn't know what to say.

"Great talking." She said and I sighed.

"Look, I don't exactly know what to say… thank you for saving my life, but you shouldn't have lied to me." I said and she nodded.

"You're welcome." She said and she had a dead set look on me.

"I just don't like the fact that you lied about everything… it's like I didn't like you… it was someone else. I didn't like that… I only wanted the real you." he said.

Quinn POV

I was in the limo with Ted and he was trying to explain why he didn't like me. I really didn't care, but I figured I would at least hear him out. He just ended up pissing me off and I didn't want to hear a lot of it.

"Don't you think I would have told you if I could?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know… I don't know, because I don't know the real you." he said and I nodded.

"I… just…" he was saying and I held up my hand.

"I'm done listening." I said and he closed his mouth.

"Don't worry Ted, I won't bother you unless I have to or your stupid ass gets in trouble again." I said and got out of the limo when we got back to the hotel. I walked in and Dwayne was in the lobby.

"Well, I see you didn't kill him." He said and I smiled at him.

"Nope, I'm better than that." I said and smiled.

"Good, come on we are getting lunch." He said and I nodded.

"Who is we?" I asked him.

"Trish, you, me, Maria, Cody, and a few other people." He said and I nodded.

We took his rental car to where everyone already was and I was glad to see everyone again. I had made some good friends.

"Oh, I am so glad that you are here." Maria said and hugged me. I hugged Jack and we congratulated each other on the jobs. I noticed that John, Randy, Steve, and some guy I hadn't met before were there too.

"Hi." I said and them and they smiled.

"I'm glad you are back so Dwayne will shut up." Randy said and I was laughing.

"Hi, I'm Caylen." He said and I waved.

"I'm Quinn." I said and he smiled at me.

"So, Cody, what did Ted say when you sat down? He looked shocked that you knew that I was here." I said to Cody and he was laughing.

"He was… he seemed more surprised that I had your number." Cody said and I was laughing.

We had a good lunch and Caylen seemed to be a nice guy. I knew that I was going to meet more people now that I didn't have to follow Trish everywhere; I could always use more friends. We sat around and talked until we had to go to the arena. I ended up riding with Steve, Randy, and John. I was in the backseat with John and we goofed off the entire way there. He was such a funny guy.

I got back stage and Vince found me.

"I am glad you are back." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, me too." I said.

I walked with him to his office and we were talking; he apparently trusted me now. He didn't have hard feelings about the way anything turned out and I was glad. I was talking with Vince when a little blonde guy came barging in; he reminded me of Adam.

"Can I help you Chris?" he asked him.

"You need to leave." Chris told me and I started to leave.

"No, this is my office, you don't tell anyone to leave." Vince told him and I stopped.

"Who are you anyways?" Chris asked me.

"I'm Quinn, Director of Security." I said and he just laughed in my face; I was annoyed.

"Do you fight tonight?" I asked Chris.

"No, no one is good enough." He said and I looked at Vince; he must of known what I was going to do because he smiled.

I grabbed Chris and slammed him into the wall.

"I am the head of security… don't fuck with me." I said in his ear as I held him against the wall.

"I also don't like having people laugh in my face or thinking they are more important than anyone else… I am trying to have a meeting with Vince… get out." I said and twisted his wrist a little more to see him squirm. I pushed him out the door and shut it.

"You are going to be my favorite person before long." Vince said and I smiled at him.

I talked to Vince a little longer before going to find Dwayne. I was talking to him when Chris came back for more. He grabbed me to talk to me and Dwayne slammed him into the wall.

"Don't touch my sister like that." Dwayne said and Chris was in shock.

"Just shut up and go on." I told Chris and he quickly walked away.

I was so glad to be back… now I just needed a way to make Ted jealous.

**A/N: What do you think so far?**


	2. Grow up

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Sonib89, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Esha Napoleon - Thank you for all the reviews on 'My Real Family'. Enjoy the sequel. **

Trish POV

Quinn, Maria, Candice, and I all got ready to go out tonight. We were in the mood to party and celebrate that Quinn was back. We all got ready and we looked good; we all wanted Quinn to make Ted jealous. He needed to know what he missed out on. We had just gotten done getting ready when Dwayne pounded on the door.

"Come on, girls, we want to go sometime tonight!" Dwayne said.

"Don't make us send Quinn out there." Maria yelled and we were laughing.

"Come on, let's go make them jealous." I said and hooked my arm with Quinn's. We all walked out and the guys jaw dropped.

"You all look very nice." Dave said and we smiled. Dave was always the gentleman even if he was a man whore, we still loved him.

We all left and Quinn rode with me and Dwayne. I was in the car with her and she smiled at me.

"You are going to make him so jealous." I told her and she laughed.

"Can't wait." She said.

"I hope he falls flat on his face when he tried to follow you." Dwayne said and we all laughed.

We got there and I pulled Quinn on the dance floor. The guys joined us later and Cody was all over Quinn. I was dancing when Dwayne motioned for me to look at something. I looked over to see Quinn dancing with Alvin (MVP); Ted was dancing with some blonde, but he was focused on Quinn. I just smiled and went back to dancing. Quinn danced with everyone, but John seemed to hang around her the most. I knew that John would be nice to her, but he didn't always get along with Dwayne.

I was sitting down when Quinn and John came to sit down. He sat down and pulled her into his lap; she was talking to Matt (Evan Bourne) and John (Hennigan/Morrison). I was so glad that she was talking to more people; I knew that she didn't get to meet a lot of people when she was babysitting me. I owed her a lot and I wanted her to be happy.

Dwayne POV

We had gotten back late and crashed. We got up and started to the next city. Quinn was driving, I was in the passenger seat, and Trish was in the back seat.

"Did you have fun last night?" I asked Quinn.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well, I know you made Ted jealous." I said and she smiled.

"I think you also picked up an admirer." Trish said and I looked at her.

"Who?" I asked her; I wanted to know who liked my sister.

"Cena." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, whatever, I am just focusing on my job right now." She said and I smiled at her.

We talked the entire way there; it was a five hour drive and I was glad we didn't have a show tonight. John, Randy, John, and Carlito caught up to us and they were following us. We were throwing things at each other from the different cars. We all stopped at a gas station and bought a ton of snacks.

"How come you are making Quinn drive the entire way?" Carlito asked me and I shrugged.

"Because he is too scared to ask her to move." Randy said and we were laughing.

"I'm driving, next!" Trish said and I just shrugged.

"Hey, you got room for one more?" Cena asked me and I got ready to say something.

"Sure, come on." Quinn said and he smiled at her.

"What?" I asked her and she nodded; I looked over to see Cody, Ted, and Beth all stopping at the same place.

"Hey!" Cody yelled and Quinn waved back.

"Come on, time to go." I said and Quinn held up a finger as Cody ran and hugged her. I just smiled and Trish hit me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Don't do that… he is in on it." She said and I looked at her strange.

"Well all want Ted to be miserable like he made her." She said and I nodded.

"Is Cena in on it?" I asked her.

"No, I think he really might have something for her." She said and I sighed.

"Don't worry, she can handle herself." Trish said and I nodded.

"Come on!" I yelled and Quinn just looked at me.

I was laughing when John walked over and picked her up. He carried her back to the car with her over his shoulder. They all got in and Trish was driving; I just stayed in the passenger seat.

John POV

I was glad they let me ride with them; I sorta liked Quinn. She was a nice girl, but I was a little scared after hearing about her training. I was sitting there and she looked tired.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"yeah, just tired and sore. I haven't danced since I got shot." She said and I felt bad.

"Well, I can be a pillow." I said and shrugged.

She snuggled into me and I just smiled at her.

"Oh, I meant to tell you, I am so glad that you did what you did to Chris." I said and she just laughed.

"Thanks, apparently he isn't liked." She said and I nodded.

I just sat there and we talked until we both fell asleep on the way to the city.

Cody POV

I was in the car with Beth and Ted. I was driving and Beth was asleep in the back seat; Ted was looking out the passenger window and looked very unhappy.

"What's your problem?" I asked him.

"You." he growled and I was shocked.

"What did I do?" I asked him.

'You are all friendly with her… you are my friend, but you hug her, talk to her, and it pisses me off… you are supposed to be my friend first!" he said and I just looked at him.

"I can be friends with whoever I want to and the way you are bitching right now makes me want to be her friend even more." I said and he glared at me.

"Look, it's not my fault she is working here, it's not my fault you are a dumb ass, and it's not my fault that she wants to be my friend. You are going to have to work with her, so grow up." I said and I had woken Beth up in the backseat; I felt bad.

"What's the problem?" she asked us.

"Ted doesn't like it because Quinn is working with the WWE. He thought that he was free of her." I said and Ted sighed.

"Ted, grow up and get over yourself." She said and I laughed because she agreed.

The rest of the ride was interesting because Beth made Ted sit in the backseat since he was being pissy. I was glad that Beth had ridden with us because I would have left Ted on the side of the road. We got there and checked in. Dwayne and Quinn were leaving when we got there.

"Hey, Quinn?" Beth said.

"Yeah?" she asked her.

"Do you think you could show me some moves sometimes?" she asked her.

"Sure, when are you going to the gym?" she asked her.

"In the morning." Beth answered.

"Just come get me and I will go with you." Quinn said.

"Care if I tag along?" Dwayne asked them and they both shook their head no.

"Can I come, so I can work with Dwayne on moves?" I asked them and they shook their head no again.

"Good, see you tomorrow." Beth said and we all got on the elevator.

"She really is nice." Beth said and Ted was in the corner unhappy.

"Shut up." He snapped and stomped off when we got to his floor. Beth and I were laughing, we went to our rooms. I was going out tonight with some of the other superstars. We weren't inviting Ted until he stopped being so pissy.

Trish POV

I was at my signing with Rey and it went well. Jack was there instead of Jodi and I was glad to see him back as well. The signing went good and I was glad that I got to see Rey; we had been in the business together for a long time. He thought it was really cool that I was dating Dwayne.

I got back to the hotel and went to Quinn's room. I was walking to it when I saw Ted come out of his hotel room; I knew that he had been in a bad mood so I didn't want to talk to him. I was walking past him when he bumped into me.

"Ted, stop being so rude." I said and he glared at me; he turned back around to find Dwayne right in front of him.

"Apologize to her." He said and Ted looked at me.

"Sorry." He mumbled and started to walk around Dwayne when Quinn appeared behind him.

"Excuse me." He said to her in a rude tone. He kept on going to the elevator and she ran after him.

"I almost want to be a fly on the wall for that conversation." I said and Dwayne shrugged. We ended up going to his room.

Ted POV

I wasn't happy and when Quinn walked into the elevator with me; it only got worse.

"Look, I know you don't like me being here, but just be civil." She said to me and I looked at her strange.

"No." I said and she was shocked.

"Ok… fine." She said.

"No, you are taking my friends, you are making this a living hell for me, and I was here first." I said and she took a deep breath.

"Ted, I really liked you and I am sorry for what happened, but the sooner you get over this the sooner you will be out of your own personal hell. I took a bullet for you and Trish so excuse me for thinking that you could at least be civil." She said.

"Whatever, just run back to your boy toy." I said and got off the elevator; I called my dad and he told me to grow up. I was so annoyed and frustrated… I refused to be nice.

**A/N: What do you think so far?**


	3. Whose friend are you?

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Sonib89, MiamiTravel, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Esha Napoleon - Thanks for the reviews!**

Beth POV

The next morning I got up and met Cody, Dwayne, and Quinn in the lobby. We were going to work out and spar. I knew that Quinn knew some good take down moves and I wanted to learn a few more. We got there and started to work out. Quinn was stronger than she looked; she would make a great diva.

We worked on a lot of moves and I learned a few things from Quinn. She was really nice and I agreed that Ted didn't deserve her. I had fun talking to her and she was really honest. I was sitting with her while Cody and Dwayne were working on moves.

"Do you like your job so far?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Just one thorn in my side." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, trust me everyone is giving him hell for it. We all think he needs to grow up." I said and she smiled.

"Yeah, I mean I honestly don't care if he doesn't like me anymore, but this is just childish. I am over him." She said and I could tell that she really meant it.

We talked as they worked on moves. We dated about me dating Glen and she still didn't believe that he was really Kane. She thought we were cute together and couldn't believe that we had been dating over a year.

Cody POV

I got done with Dwayne and we left to go back to the hotel. I was glad that Dwayne had helped me with some moves; I was going to start using them in competition soon. We got back and Ted had already left for the arena. I left with Dwayne, Quinn, and Trish; I was excited because my dad was the guest host tonight.

We got there and I put my stuff down before going to the ring. I knew that Dad wouldn't be here for a little while. I walked out there and sat beside Quinn; she was looking over papers tonight.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked her.

"Looking over stuff for tonight; I am supposed to stay around your dad all night." She said and I nodded.

"Cool." He said.

"Where's your twin?" she asked me and I realized she was talking about Ted. I shrugged and she just smiled.

"Look, I know that you were his friend first, so if you need me to keep away I will." She said and I was alittle mad.

"Quinn, he is not my boss, dad, or anything like that. I can be friends and talk to anyone who I want." I said and she nodded.

"Just making sure." She said and I laughed at her.

We were talking when Vince's personal assistant told her that Vince needed to see her.

Quinn POV

I walked to Vince's office and went inside.

"Quinn, sit down." He said and I sat down.

"How are things going so far?" he asked me.

"Very good, I just got done looking over tonight's stuff and it looks good. I will be around with Dusty and everything should go off smooth." I said and he nodded.

"Great, now I needed to tell you that in three weeks we have meetings back at the office; I will have all of your travel plans taken care of." He said and I nodded.

"Now, about you and Ted…" he said and I sighed.

"I have tried to be the bigger person." I said in my defense.

"I know, you are doing great; I had a chat with Ted. He is going to try and act nicer." He said and I was glad.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes, you are my security director and he needs to get along with you." he said and I was glad.

"Thanks, Vince." He said and we were talking when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Vince said and we stood up. I didn't know who it was but my guess was that it was Dusty Rhodes because Cody was behind him.

"Ahh, Dusty, good to see you." Vince said and he smiled at me.

"This is Quinn, my new security director." He told him and I shook his hand.

"Are you the same Quinn that Ted can't stop talking about?" he asked me and I knew it wasn't Ted Junior.

"Ted?" I asked him.

"Oh, sorry, Ted Dibiase Sr." he said and I nodded.

"I guess I am." I said and he smiled at me.

"Well, you really are as pretty as he says you are." He said and I knew that I blushed.

"Thank you." I said and Cody was smiling at me.

"Well, Dusty, have fun tonight." Vince said and we all walked out the door.

I showed Dusty around and Cody had to go get ready. We were sitting at gorilla position and Dusty was a really nice guy.

"So, you saved Ted and Trish?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, sir, I used to work for the CIA before taking this job here." I said and Dusty smiled at me.

"Well, I know that Ted's parents are grateful even if Ted isn't." he said and I laughed.

We were talking when Dwayne walked up and Dusty hugged him.

"So, your dad tells me you met your sister." Dusty told him and Dwayne nodded.

"Yeah, would you like to meet her?" Dwayne asked him and I was trying not to smile.

"Sure, any child of Rocky's is got to be great to be around." Dusty said and Dwayne pointed at me.

"Quinn, you're his sister?" he asked me and I nodded.

"That's great. I bet you two are having fun getting to know each other and looking out for each other." Dusty said and we both nodded.

"Oh, that just gave me an idea for a match." He said and he got the bill for tonight.

"I want this match added… The Rock vs. Dibiase Jr." Dusty said and Dwayne was happy. I didn't know if I should say anything or not; I knew that Dwayne had wanted a match like that.

"Just don't hurt him to bad." I told Dwayne before he walked off.

"Trust me, Quinn, I have been talking to Ted Sr., we all want Dwayne to beat some respect or gratefulness into him." He said and I nodded.

I talked to Dusty most of the night; Dwayne's match was brutal and he wiped the mat with Ted. Everyone was up there when the match was going on. Trish was sitting beside me and Cody was beside his dad. People actually cheered when Dwayne won.

The show ended and I was going to go back to the hotel when Dusty stopped me.

"Quinn, I want you, Dwayne, and Trish to come to dinner with us tonight." He said and I accepted.

"Let me go tell them." I said and Cody went with me.

"Hey, we are going to dinner with Cody and his dad." I told Trish and she nodded.

We were walked outside to meet Dusty when I saw Ted walking very slowly to get in the car with Randy. I almost felt bad because Dwayne had beat the crap out of him. I was pulled along by Cody and we had a nice dinner with Dusty he was really a nice guy.

Trish POV

We all got into the car the next morning and Dwayne was driving. Quinn was in the backseat and I was in the passenger seat. We slept most of the time and listened to the radio.

"So, what's with you and Cody?" Dwayne asked Quinn.

"Huh?" she said and I just laughed.

"You and Cody dating?" Dwayne asked her.

"No, just friends." She said when her phone rang. She answered it and talked on it for a few minutes.

"Who was that?" Dwayne asked her.

"John, I am going to dinner with him tonight." She said and I was glad.

"Yay!" I said and Dwayne didn't look to happy.

"Just be careful, Quinn." He said and she nodded.

"I will be, Dwayne." She said and I laughed at her tone.

"Yay, I will help you get ready." I said and she smirked.

"Any details?" I asked her.

"Be ready at 6 pm and dress casual?" she said and I nodded.

We spent the rest of the trip playing name that tune and talking. I was glad she had a date with John tonight. I wanted her to date some else and move on from Ted. I thought that Cody would be a great choice, but they would be weird since he is like best friends with Ted.

**A/N: What do you think so far?**


	4. Frist date

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Sonib89, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Esha Napoleon - Thanks for the reviews!**

Trish POV

We got to the next city and we had two hours to get Quinn ready. I was in her room with her while Dwayne went to work out with Randy and Dave.

"Are you excited?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to wear." She said and we went through her clothes. She decided on jeans, a baby blue shirt, and a small grey jacket. I was just glad that she was getting out and doing something with someone. She had been stuck with me for so long that she really didn't get to know that many people.

John POV

I went to Quinn's room at 6 and knocked on the door. Trish opened it and I walked in; Quinn always got suites because of Vince. She walked out a few minutes later and she looked great.

"Hi." She said and I was nervous. I wasn't nervous until I saw her.

"Hi, are you ready to go?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah." She said and hugged Trish as we left.

I was so nervous around her; I just hoped that tonight went well.

We got to my rental car and I held the door open for her; she got in and ran around to the other side of the car. I got in and she just smiled at me.

"Um… do you like seafood?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I do." She said and I smiled.

"Good, I want to take you to this little seafood place and then somewhere after that." I said and she nodded.

"Sounds good, I am up for anything." She said and I smiled at her.

I started driving and she turned on the radio. She turned it on old rock and I was glad, because I loved old rock. She was signing softly and I was already having fun.

"Here we are." I told her and she smiled at me.

We walked up there and I held the door open for her and she smiled at me.

"Name, please?" they asked me.

"Cena, for 2." I told them and they took us to the seat. I had been here with Randy and his ex Sam; I liked this place. You learned a lot of small places to eat when you travel as much as I do.

"How did you find this place?" she asked me.

"I can here once with Randy and his girlfriend at the time. I always write down the name and city of the places I want to go back to." I said and she nodded.

"Smart." She said and I smiled at her.

We ordered and I loved this restaurant because we were sitting on the balcony that overlooked the river. We could see the large boats going up and down.

Quinn POV

John had taken me to this little seafood place that was amazing. I hadn't even eating yet, but the view and the atmosphere was great. I was glad that we were in Louisiana, because I was starting to fall in love with the south.

"The view is amazing." I said and he smiled at me.

"I am glad you like it; I wasn't sure if you liked seafood." He said and I nodded.

"I have been in some remote places and eaten some things most people would cringe at… seafood is great." I said and he laughed.

"So why the CIA?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I wanted to work for the government when I was little and I did it. I loved the traveling and seeing other countries. I had some interesting assignments and met some interesting people." I said and he nodded.

"As long as you did want you want because it was your dream." He said an I nodded.

"Is wrestling your dream?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I love it. My dad used to work in the business and I wanted to do it." He said and I nodded.

We ended up talking until our food came. They gave us a lot of food and we only ate half of it; it was nice that it was one large plate so that I didn't have to try and clean my plate.

"This is amazing." I said and he smiled.

"Good, now, come on I want to take you somewhere else." He said and he paid.

We walked back out and he drove us towards someplace else. I was surprised when he drove us to a national wildlife park.

"Come on, it's got a great view of the sunset." He said and he took my hand.

We were wandering through the reserve; the birds and animals were so pretty. I was enjoying it and the sun was setting.

"Here, sit." He said and he pulled us over to a bench. We were sitting there as the sun set and it made a beautiful sunset.

"it's so pretty." I said and he smiled at me.

"I come here every time I am in town." He said and I nodded.

"It's so peaceful." I said.

We sat there and talked as we watched the sunset. I was having fun with John and he was a really nice guy. We slowly walked back under the soft lights of the hanging lanterns on the paths. John ended up holding my hand the entire walk back to the car. He was a great guy and we talked about everything. I seriously didn't know why Dwayne didn't like him, but I figured it was just a guy thing.

We got back to the hotel and he walked me to my room. I kissed his cheek and told him I would see him tomorrow.

Dwayne POV

I was walking back to my room when I saw John take Quinn to her room. I just waited for her to tell him goodnight before walking by; I liked John, but he had his moments.

"Did you have fun?" I asked him when I was walking past him.

"Yeah, your sister is a really nice girl." He said and I nodded.

"And you had better not hurt her." I warned him.

"I won't, but no offense Dwayne, she could probably hurt the both of us." He said and even though he was right, I still didn't want her getting hurt.

I walked away and went to my room; Trish was watching TV.

"What took so long?" she asked me.

"I was spying on John and Quinn; they just got back." I said and Trish tried to run past me.

"Nope, this is our time." I said and pushed her back towards the bed.

Trish POV

The next morning we got up and I couldn't wait to talk to Quinn. We had a show tonight and then we were driving to New Orleans. I couldn't wait because I wanted to know how the date went. I showered and got ready to go to breakfast. I called Quinn and she was going to meet me downstairs in a few minutes.

I got down there and she was talking to Caylen. I walked over and she hugged me.

"Do you want to go with us?" she asked Caylen.

"Oh, I'm waiting on Trent and Santino." He said and I nodded.

"See you later." Quinn said and he smiled at her.

We got to a starbucks and grabbed coffee.

"So how was last night?" I asked her as we drank coffee.

"It was great, John is a really nice guy." She said and I smiled; I was glad.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

She told me all about what they did, where they went, and what they ate. The date sounded so romantic and nice.

"So, would you go out with him again?" I asked her as her phone buzzed. She looked at it and smiled; I had a feeling it was from John.

"Yeah, he wants to know if I want to ride with him to the next city." She said and I smiled. She responded and I looked at her.

"Are you?" I asked her.

"No, I always ride with you and Dwayne; I told him that he was welcome to ride with us." She said and I laughed.

We talked until we had to get back; we were riding with Dwayne and Cody to the arena. The ride over there was interesting since Cody wanted to know about the date and Dwayne didn't look happy about it.

Quinn POV

I got to the arena and went to get my paperwork for tonight. Tonight was just an ordinary night with no one special going to be there; I was glad. I was walking around backstage when Maria came up to me.

"I heard about your date with Cena. Did you have fun?" she asked me and I was laughing.

"I guess news travels fast; I did have fun." I said and she wanted to know all the details. I told her all about my date and I was having fun. She had to run and get ready; I walked to the ramp to see how much longer before the show started. I was reading something when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I reached up and grabbed their hand out of instinct and twisted. I turned to see John wincing in pain.

"Oh, sorry." I said and he just smiled.

"It's ok, I just won't sneak up on you." he said and I felt bad.

I stood there and talked to him until he had to get ready. He was going to ride with us and I was glad; I wanted to get to know John more. I had read his file, but I wanted to actually know him.

Ted POV

I was sitting there listening Cody talk about Quinn's date with John. I wasn't happy about it; in fact I was jealous. I had already been warned to by Vince to be nice and Dad told me to grow up. I was sitting there when my phone buzzed; I had a text from Eve. She had been following me around the last few months; maybe I should give in.

I texted her back to see if she wanted to do something when we got into New Orleans; I didn't have to wait long for an answer. I could play this game; I was going to make Quinn jealous of me.

**A/N: What do you think so far?**


	5. Couples Alert

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Sonib89, CenaCandiceFan4Life, MiamiTravel, & Esha Napoleon - Thanks for the reviews!**

Trish POV

We all hoped in the rental car and left for New Orleans. John was driving and Quinn was in the front seat. We were all playing name that tune and yelling out random road sings. I knew that if any fans ever saw us they would realize how stupid we could be when we were going from place to place. John ended up winning name that tune.

"You cheat!" I said and he laughed at me.

"Do not." He said.

"I will make Quinn beat you up!" Trish said and he laughed.

"Why am I always the threat?" she asked us and we were laughing.

"Face it, sis, you did something that most of the people in the locker room couldn't do; you have almost everyone afraid of you." Dwayne said and John was laughing.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

"Hey, let's grab food in New Orleans." I said and we all agreed.

We got to the hotel and checked in. I waited with Quinn, because John and Dwayne were changing.

"John seems really good for you." I told her and she smiled.

"I like him." She said and we were talking when we saw Ted and Eve walk down the hallway. Eve was all over Ted; Ted just looked bored.

"Hey Quinn." Eve said and she looked at her.

"Thanks for dumping him." She said and Quinn just smirked.

"Anytime; I really didn't want to date an ungrateful pussy anyways." She said and I was trying not to laugh, Eve didn't know what to say, Ted look pissed, and Dwayne and John had just walked out to hear her say that.

"Yeah, she wanted a real man." John said and wrapped his arm around Quinn.

We all walked to the elevator and as soon as the doors closed we were laughing.

"Nice." Dwayne told Quinn and she just shrugged.

John POV

I liked Quinn more and more; she was great. Ted really was an idiot. We were all going to find food; I was glad that I hadn't listened to Randy. Randy told me not to date her because she was Dwayne's sister; I didn't care. I would get along with Dwayne just fine.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as we were waiting for a table.

"Yeah, great." She said and I smiled at her.

We finally got a table and I was sitting next to her; I felt protective of her, but I knew that she could kick my ass. The food was great and we had fun listening to the random bands playing music. I was glad that I had ridden with them.

"Come on." I said and took her hand. We started back when we heard gunshots. Quinn shoved us all against the wall and looked around. We saw the police tackle a drunk guy and I was surprised how fast Quinn went into protective mode.

"Sorry, old habit." She said to us.

"It's ok, I'm used to it." Trish said and hugged her.

"It's ok." I told her and took her hand again.

We all walked back to the hotel and I walked her to her room. She always had a suite because Vince felt like he owed her for a lot. She didn't care, but was just happy to have her job.

"Thanks for going with us tonight." She said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks for the invite." I said and softly kissed her.

"Get a room." A voice said and we parted to see Ted standing there.

"Grow some." Quinn said and I kissed her again. I didn't care who saw that I liked her. I was kissing her when I felt someone grab my shoulder and it was Ted. I didn't have time to react when Quinn slammed him to the ground.

"Get over yourself, Dibiase." She said and stood up. She stepped over him and we went into her room.

"You ok?" she asked me. I was surprised because she was more worried about me than her.

"I'm fine; I should ask you if you are alright." I told her and she shrugged.

"You laid him out." I said and she smiled.

"He was being an ass." She mumbled and I smiled at her.

"Sit on the balcony?" she asked me and I nodded.

We walked out and sat on the balcony. I was sitting in the chair next to her and we were watching people in the streets.

"Quinn?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Would you date me?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Yeah, but the question is do you really want to date me?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked me and I looked at her strange.

"You don't intimidate me." I told her and she smiled.

"So… can I see what Ted missed out on?" I asked her and she looked at me.

Quinn POV

John wanted to date me… I was a little shocked. I knew that it would be nice to date him. I just didn't want to deal with Ted.

"Sure." I said and John smiled at me. He leaned over and kissed me softly.

We sat there for a little longer before we decided that we needed sleep. John went to his room and I fell asleep a little later.

I got up the next morning and met with Shane for breakfast. He wanted to talk about different things; I was glad that I was awake enough to discuss things. Vince ended up having breakfast with us and I had a lot to discuss with Vince.

"So, I heard that you used some self defense last night." Vince said and I nodded; I knew that he was going to get me fired.

"Just don't hurt them too bad." He said and I smiled.

We got done and by the time we were done I had to go sit with Caylen and Trent at the signing. I was sitting there working on paper work and doing stuff when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to see Dwayne standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to actually see my sister for more than two second or when she is with her boyfriend." He said and I just laughed.

"I hope that he doesn't make the same mistake Ted made." He said and I nodded.

"Me too, if he does then I refuse to date wrestlers ever again." I said and he laughed at me.

"I heard you gave Ted the smackdown." He said and I laughed.

"He wouldn't leave us alone." I said and he just shrugged.

"If you didn't get in trouble, then who cares." He said and I nodded.

We sat there and talked about everything; he was really happy dating Trish. I was glad they were dating; they were cute together. I told Dwayne about my trip in a few weeks and he was glad that I was going to be able to be at home for a little while.

The signing went well and I had fun; Trent and Caylen were nice guys. They gave me a ride to the arena and I went to get the paperwork for tonight. I was sitting on a crate when Cody walked up to me.

"Hey." I said and hugged him.

"So, you and John?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, why not." I said and he laughed.

"I also heard what you did to Ted." He said and I just smiled.

"Thank you." he said and I just shook my head.

"Whatever, when are you going to date someone?" I asked him.

"I am talking to Beth." He said and I smiled.

"Good." I said and he smiled at me.

"I'm sure you have seen Ted's new girlfriend." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, she already tried to rub it in my face." I said and Cody just shook his head.

We were talking when Beth walked up; I was glad they were dating. They looked cute together. I was talking to Beth when Eve walked up.

"I need to talk to you." she told Beth.

"Ok, give me a minute." Beth said and Eve got annoyed.

"Now." Eve said and Beth and I both looked at her; we both stood up and Eve backed away.

"You want to double date sometime?" Beth asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, have fun talking to her." I said and she rolled her eyes.

I was walking to find Dwayne when someone grabbed me and pulled me into a closet. I was about to kick someone's ass.

Dwayne POV

I was in the arena and John walked over to me.

"If you hurt my sister, I will beat you." I told him after he sat there a minute.

"I understand, but I am sure that she would kick my ass first." He said and I smirked.

"I know, but she is my little sister." I said and he nodded.

We were sitting there when Trish and Beth walked up to us.

"Where's Quinn?" I asked them and they shrugged.

"We figured that she was out here with you." Trish said.

"Maybe she is working on paperwork somewhere." John said and we nodded.

We were all sitting there talking and we couldn't find Quinn; she hadn't come out yet.

"Ok, dumb question, but does anyone know where Ted or Quinn is?" Cody asked as he walked up and we all looked at each other.

"Time to go look." We all said and we all got up. We all went different ways. I was going to kill Ted if he was bothering Quinn; I knew that John wouldn't be happy either.

**A/N: Who is got Quinn? What is Ted up to? Will Eve learn to leave Quinn alone?**


	6. Not Quite Right

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Sonib89, Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, MiamiTravel, & Esha Napoleon - Thanks for the reviews!**

Quinn POV

I was in a small, dark closet with someone. I wasn't happy especially when I felt the person grab my arms from the back, so I couldn't see them.

"I am not going to hurt you." the person said and I knew who it was; I really wasn't happy.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"To talk." He said.

"You already talked and made everything perfectly clear." I said and he let me go. I turned around and he pinned me up against the wall.

"I know, but maybe I was wrong." He said and I was now thoroughly confused.

"What?" I asked him.

"I realized that I was stupid." He said.

"No shit, Ted." I said and he smirked.

"Look, I was mad and I was angry, but you did save me." He said and I sighed; we were going to talk about this again.

"But…" I said.

"But, I realize why you didn't tell me. I realize that you did care and that I was wrong." He said and I wanted to know where this change of heart came from.

"Why are you just now realizing this?" I asked him.

"My dad bitched at me and if finally got through." He said and I nodded.

"Well, good." I said and he sighed.

"Can we pick up from where we left of?" he asked me as he got really close to my face.

"I'm dating John." I said and he groaned.

"Plus, don't you have Eve?" I asked him.

"Yeah, whatever." He said and I smirked.

"Let me out of here or I will throw you out of here." I said and he sighed.

"At least be my friend again." He said.

"We can work on it." I said and he nodded.

He opened the door and held it open as I walked out. I was walking out when I heard Dwayne yell.

"Are you ok?" he asked me and I nodded; he was glaring at Ted.

"No, Ted helped me." I said and Dwayne looked surprised.

"What happened?" Trish asked as John and Cody walked up to me.

"I was walking when someone pushed me and the door shut on me. I was banging on it when Ted heard me and opened it." I said and they all nodded. They bought the story and I was glad.

"I also wanted to say sorry for being an ass lately… I already apologized to Quinn." Ted said and they looked surprised.

"Just glad you figured out what your problem was." Steve said and Dwayne nodded.

"Come on, little one." Steve said and I walked off with them.

Steve POV

I was walking with Quinn, Dwayne, and Trish; we were looking for John.

"Crap, I gotta get ready." Trish said and Dwayne nodded.

"I will walk you to your dressing room." Dwayne said and waved bye to Quinn and me.

"So, what really happened?" I asked Quinn once they walked away.

"He pulled me in there to apologize." She said and I nodded.

"I just don't believe him." I said and she nodded.

"I don't know… it's like he was fine with me being far away from him until I started dating John." She said and I nodded.

"You know, maybe he realized that you aren't just going to keep trying." I said and she nodded.

"Maybe." She said.

We were talking when John walked up; Cody had found him.

"I'm glad you're ok." He said and she smiled at him.

"I will come find you later." John told her and ran off to get ready. I walked with her to gorilla position and I talked to her most of the night. I was glad that she had taken this job; Dwayne liked being around her.

I was in the locker room and I overheard Cody and Ted talking.

"So, what's with the change of heart?" Cody asked him.

"I don't know; it's not worth it. I mean, she is dating John and I don't want him kicking my ass for no reason." Ted said and I just smiled.

"So, you aren't doing it to get closer to Quinn?" Cody asked Ted.

"No and yes." Ted said and I knew I was somewhat right about Ted's feelings.

"Don't play games." Cody warned Ted.

"I'm not, I just still like her." Ted said. I knew the still liked her.

"You have Eve." Cody said.

"No, Eve clings to me… I just let her because I thought it would make Quinn jealous." Ted admitted. He was more of an ass than I thought.

I finished changing and left without them knowing I was in there. I was driving to the next city with Dwayne tonight. I was going to let them in on Ted's mistake; I couldn't wait to hear how Dwayne would take this one.

Trish POV

I was at the hotel with Quinn. I had a signing with Jack (Swagger) and Maria; Quinn was going to stay with us. Quinn, Maria, and me all went to get food before staying in that night. John and Dwayne didn't want us going out. We didn't feel like anyways. I was watching TV with Maria while Quinn was doing paperwork.

"So are you going to be friends with Ted?" I asked Quinn and she shrugged.

"Who knows, I was just surprised that he apologized." Quinn said.

"I think that he has an alternative." Maria said and we all agreed.

"I just think he realized I wasn't going to sit around and wait on him." Quinn said.

"Probably, plus John is way hotter." Maria said and we were laughing.

We stayed up a while talking and had fun catching up. I was glad that Quinn was with John and I still think that Ted had something up his sleeve since did a 180 and apologized.

The next day was hectic and Quinn kept everything under control. The signing didn't take too long and I saw a bunch of fans. I loved my fans, but I was glad when it was over. I wanted my hand to stop cramping.

The flight was on time and it didn't take long to get to the next city. I was glad to have the rest of the day off and do nothing; well I was going to go out with Dwayne. I got to the hotel and checked in. Quinn didn't come with us because she had to go back to Connecticut.

I was in my room when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I called out.

"Hey, was Quinn ok?" John asked when he came in the room and I smiled; he really did like her.

"Yeah, she was fine and I am sure she will text you soon." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks, Trish." He said and I nodded.

"Hey John…" I said and he turned around.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"Don't be like Ted." I said and he smirked.

"Don't worry, I actually care." He said and I was laughing.

"Hey, I have the next few days off, thanks to an 'injury' do you think Quinn would care if I showed up to see her?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Probably not, just stay in town." She said and I nodded.

"I think Matt (Evan) is going to go with me." He said and I nodded.

"Have fun surprising her." I said and he smiled before leaving.

Quinn POV

I got home and Lori had just gotten off. I was glad to see her and she wanted to just go out and eat since we hadn't talking in a few days. She was shocked that I was dating John and she agreed with everyone that Ted had something up his sleeve. I was just glad that I got to talk to someone who wasn't a wrestler. I loved all my friends, but Lori was my best friend.

I was texting John that night when the door bell rang. I got up and answered it since Lori didn't like answering the door at night. I opened the door to find John and Matt standing there. I just hugged them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"I had time off because of a fake injury and Matt didn't have to be at the shows… I wanted to see you outside of the shows." John said and I smiled at him.

"Hey, Lori, John and Matt are here." I yelled.

"She is going to freak out, be ready." I told them and they were smiling.

"John and Matt who…" she was saying when she walked in the foyer. She was shocked and passed out. I grabbed her before she could hurt herself and Matt picked her up.

"Ok… wasn't expecting that reaction." I said and John looked surprised.

I was grabbing something when I saw Matt helping Lori sit up. Lori was still shocked and Matt looked happy. I just watched them and I could already tell something was there.

"Come here." John said and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Just give them a minute." John said and I nodded.

"I hope you're not mad that I came here." He said and I shook my head no.

"No, I'm glad." I said and he smiled.

I was standing there kissing John went someone cleared their throat. I looked over to see Lori and Matt smiling.

"Lori, you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She said.

"It's ok, you aren't the first." Matt said and she smiled at him.

"I'm John." John said and hugged Lori.

"Where are you staying?" I asked John.

"We are going to get rooms in a hotel in town." John said and I nodded.

"No, stay here." Lori said and I just looked at her.

"Um… you sure?" John asked me.

"Yeah, we have plenty of room." I said and he smiled. I was just shocked that Lori had offer.

I knew this was going to be an interesting few days.

**A/N: Well... what do ya think?**


	7. Creepy!

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Sonib89, Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, MiamiTravel, & Esha Napoleon - Thanks for the reviews!**

Lori POV

I was so tired the next morning; we all stayed up late last night. I got to work when someone sat coffee on my desk. I looked up to see a co-worker who had a crush on me.

"You looked tired." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and he smiled at me.

I texted Quinn and groaned; I liked Matt not Mr. Creepy. I was working on my stuff and he would keep looking at me; I was getting weirded out. I texted Quinn again and she told me not to worry about it. I just took a deep breath and kept on working.

I was in the middle of doing something when someone came up to my desk.

"Are you Lori?" they asked me.

"Yes." I said and looked up to see a delivery person.

"These are yours." They said and sat a huge vase of flowers down on my desk. I looked at the card and they were from Matt; I was so happy. I called Quinn and told her. She was so happy for me.

Quinn POV

I was so glad that Matt helped Lori out. I had called him to see if he would come down here, since one of Lori's co workers wouldn't leave her alone. He was working out with John, but told me that he would take care of it. I thought it was so sweet that he sent her flowers.

I had been in meetings all morning with Shane, Vince, and other WWE chair members. I was getting used to working in an office setting, but I liked the road much better. I loved traveling and it was a good fit. I would be here the rest of this week and next week before going back on the road. Jack was on the road right now and he was doing what I do. I was so glad that he was still working with me.

"Quinn, join us for lunch, we are going out with some of our talent that is out for injury." Vince said and I followed him to the limo. I rode with Vince and Shane; they were really nice even though their characters could be assholes. We arrived at a nice restaurant and I walked in with Shane. I was surprised to see John sitting there, along with Melina, and Ted's dad. I just smiled as I walked over to the table and sat beside Melina. She hugged me; I had met her briefly when I was with Trish.

"So, you work in the office now?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Sorta, I was undercover when I was with Trish, I am the security director." I said and she nodded.

"Very cool." She said and I smiled.

I just smiled at John and Ted's dad; I knew this was going to be interesting. I quickly texted John not to say anything about us dating right now; he nodded when he got the text. I was sitting there and talking to everyone; I was having fun. Lunch went well and the food was alright.

"Quinn, you can leave when you get back, we don't have any more meetings until Monday, so see you Monday." Vince said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

We were all leaving when Ted's dad asked me to ride back with him and I accepted. I knew this was going to be an interesting ride. I had to still work the Ted and his father so I might as well be nice while I can. John gave me a strange look when I got in the car and I just shrugged.

Ted Sr. POV

I was glad that Quinn was going to ride back with me.

"Did Ted apologize to you?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, sir, he did." She said and I laughed at her. She had the best manners and I liked the fact that she was always proper.

"You can call me Ted." I said and she just nodded.

We talked about her new job and how she liked it. I was glad that she had gotten the job and I thanked her a few more times for saving my son's life. She was always really humble about it and would just shrug it off.

We got there and went inside. I headed to my office and called my son. I proceeded to tell him how stupid he was for letting Quinn go. I talked to him for a little longer before getting back to recruiting talent.

Quinn POV

I walked down to the finance department and to see Lori. Matt had really gone all out when he sent her flowers; they were beautiful. She was so happy and I figured out who the creepy co-worker was; he was sending glares at the flowers. I think he was hoping that they would die.

"They are beautiful." I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said and I smiled at her.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight, the four of us?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm off at 5, so 6?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I let me know if idiot bothers you more and I will send someone here to help you." I told her and she nodded.

I walked back out to my car and found a rose on the windshield. I picked it up and smelled it; I just smiled as I got into my car. I drove home and walked inside; John and Matt were watching TV.

"Nice, Matt." I said and he smiled.

"I like her and flowers were the first thing we thought of." He said and I nodded.

"We? What we? I thought of flowers." John said and I laughed at him.

"Who gave you the rose babe?" John asked me and I looked at him.

"You didn't?" I asked him.

"Nope, I don't usually send flowers." He said and I nodded.

"Um… then, I have no idea. I found it on my car and I thought of you." I said and John shook his head no. I just put the flower in a vase and changed. I was a little sad that it wasn't John.

John POV

I was a little annoyed that someone would put a rose on Quinn's car. I walked in the kitchen and the rose was sitting in a vase on the counter. I looked at it and it was a nice rose; it was pink and pretty. I now wanted to buy her some flowers to outdo this one rose. I was at least glad that she thought to me when she got it. I walked back with a bottle of water and sat down.

"You should have just played along." Matt said and I nodded.

"I know, but now I am annoyed because someone put that on her car. They know which one is her car." I said and he nodded.

We were sitting there when she came back downstairs; she curled up next to me. I just pulled her up to me and we all watched TV until Quinn got a bad phone call.

"What's wrong, Lori? Calm down…" she was saying and Matt looked worried.

"Be back." She said, grabbed her purse, and ran out of the house in sweats, t-shirt, and flip flops.

"Come on." Matt said and we followed her; we didn't want either of them getting hurt.

I saw Quinn go running into the building and we ran in there after her. We could barely see her, but we were going to follow her. I yelled at a security guard to come with us as we started downstairs. The guard was following us and Quinn was booking it.

Lori POV

I called Quinn when the guy wouldn't leave me alone; I just wanted to go home. He wouldn't stop bothering me. He kept asking about Matt and Quinn; I just wanted him to go away. I sitting in the corner where he had cornered me and I was scared. He was standing over me when I saw Quinn come up behind him and throw him to the ground.

"Matt and John are behind me. Go." She said and I ran past them. I ran up to Matt and he hugged me.

"Is Quinn ok?" John asked me and I nodded.

He ran past me with a security guard.

John POV

I was glad that Lori was ok, but now I needed to know where Quinn was at. I walked in there and she had a little worm looking guy in the ground. I just smirked when she tweaked his arm.

"Are you going to leave her alone from now on?" she asked me and he whimpered.

"Yes!" he squeaked when she tweaked his shoulder.

"Good." She said and the security guard cuffed the guy. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Sorry about running out…" she was saying and I put my finger over her mouth.

"Don't be… I understand since she is your best friend." I said and she smiled. I gently kissed her as Matt and Lori walked up to us.

"Thanks." Lori said and hugged her.

"Thanks for calling." Quinn said.

"Come on, let's get food." Matt said and wrapped his arm around Lori. I saw Quinn smile and I was glad because Matt was a nice guy. I wrapped my arm around Quinn's waist and we walked to the cars. Lori drove Quinn's car and Quinn rode with me in the rental car.

I held her hand the entire way to the restaurant and I realized that Quinn really wasn't like any other girl. She wasn't pushy, touchy, or even needed my help, but she let me be around her. I was really glad that Ted had screwed that up.

**A/N: Well... what do ya think?**


	8. Warnings

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Sonib89, Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, MiamiTravel, & Esha Napoleon - Thanks for the reviews!**

John POV

The next day was fun; Lori only worked a half day since she was still shaken up from the incident. We all decided to lie beside the pool since it was a warm day. I was still wondering about the rose on Quinn's car. I cared about her and I didn't want her to get hurt; I knew that she could take care of herself, but it didn't matter. I walked inside and Quinn was getting a beer out of the refrigerator; I noticed the scars from the bullets on her sides.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked her as I took some beers from her.

"I can feel it if I move suddenly or wrong, but otherwise no." she said and I nodded. I carefully ran my finger over the scar and she giggled. I just smiled at her and she gave me a quick kiss.

We walked back outside and gave everyone beers before laying back on the lounge chairs. We were singing along with songs and just having fun. Lori and Quinn were so much alike; it was obvious why they were best friends. I could also tell that Matt really liked Lori. We lay out there all day until we decided to get ready to go eat somewhere. Vince had told us to use one of our company cards to get food with since he wasn't happy about what happened to Lori.

"Where do you want to eat tonight?" I asked Matt after we showered. The girls told us to pick and we had no idea.

"Italian?" Matt suggested and I shrugged.

"Steak?" I asked and Matt shook his head no.

"Oh, Greek?" I asked and Matt nodded.

"Sounds great." Matt said.

"Did you pick somewhere?" Lori asked us.

"Yeah, Greek!" I said and I heard Quinn cheering.

Lori POV

Quinn and I were in jeans, cute tops, small jackets, and heels. I was so glad that John and Matt had come to visit us; I really like Matt. He was cute, nice, smart, and could protect me. I was in earth tones and Quinn was in black and white; we looked good.

"Matt will be all over you tonight." Quinn said and I was laughing.

"John already wants you, you are just going to make him beg." I said and she just nodded.

"We are bad." I said and we were laughing.

"Are you ready yet?" Matt asked us.

"You can't rush beauty." I called back as we grabbed our purses.

We walked downstairs and the guys look surprised.

"You look very nice." Matt said when I walked up to him.

"Thanks." I said and blushed. John offered Quinn his arm and we all got into their rental car. I was looking forward to tonight. We drove to a Greek restaurant and were seated in the back part of the restaurant. I loved this restaurant and I was so glad that Quinn and I had found it as soon as we moved here.

We had so much fun and Quinn made John eat stuff that he had never eaten before. We decided to go see a movie after that; we all decided on Kick-Ass. John and Quinn sat in the back row, while Matt and I sat a few rows ahead of them. We were the only ones in the theater so I cuddled up to Matt.

"Lori?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"I know that I am on the road a lot, but I kind of wanted to date you." he said and I smiled.

"It's ok; I know that Quinn can keep an eye on you." I said and he wrapped his arm around me. I was happy; I hadn't really dated a nice guy in awhile. I was glad that Quinn and I were both dating wrestlers; everything was starting to work out. I looked back one and Quinn had her head on John's shoulder. I just smiled; it's about time we were both happy.

Quinn POV

I had fun that night and we got home late. I crashed, but still got up early and cooked breakfast. I was almost done cooking when Lori came downstairs.

"Guess what!" she said and I looked at her.

"I have a boyfriend." She said and I was so glad.

"Yay!" I said and she was laughing at me.

I had just finished when John and Matt got up and came into the kitchen. We were all sitting around eating when there was a knock at the door. Lori got up to answer it and we heard a thud. I ran in there with Matt and John. Dwayne had picked Lori up and was looked very lost.

"Oh, she just passed out. Put her on the couch." I said and Dwayne put her down; he hugged me and walked into the kitchen. I showed him where the plates were and walked in there to wake up Lori.

"So, why did she pass out?" Dwayne asked us.

"She did it to us too." John said and Dwayne shrugged.

I got Lori up and Matt helped her back into the kitchen.

"You ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Sorry." She told Dwayne.

"It's ok, I'm Dwayne, Quinn's brother." He said and hugged her.

"I'm Lori, her roommate and best friend." She said and I just shook my head at them.

"Where's Trish?" I asked Dwayne.

"She went home and I came to see you." he said and I nodded.

They were all off for two more days before going back on the road. I had to stay in Connecticut for five more days before going back on the road. We hung out that day and we were telling stories to Lori since it was Saturday and we had nothing to do. The whole weekend ended up going by fast before the guys had to be in the next city. I was glad that I got to see them all.

Dwayne POV

I was glad I got to spend time with Quinn and meet Lori. I thought it was cute that Matt and Lori were dating, but I still wasn't sure about John dating Quinn. We flew to the next city and I was sitting next to John on the flight. He was texting someone the entire time.

"You texting Quinn?" I asked him; I knew she was up because she was in meetings.

"No, I'm texting Michelle." He said and I didn't like that.

"Does Quinn know that you are texting her?" I asked him and he looked shocked.

"No, why would she?" he asked me.

"Maybe because you are dating her." I said and I was getting very annoyed.

"Yeah, we are dating, not exclusive. We don't have to tell each other everything, plus she has guy friend and I have girl friends." He said.

I pulled out my phone and texted Quinn, because I didn't want her to get hurt because of him. I was really annoyed at John and I couldn't wait to get off the plane. I wanted away from him.

Quinn POV

I was in the meeting when a text message popped up on my phone. I looked at it and it was from Dwayne. He was warning me about John and some person named Michelle. I didn't understand so I texted him that I would call him later.

I got done with my meetings and called Dwayne on the way to my office. He answered and he didn't sound happy. He was warning me about John texting Michelle McCool at lot and how John told him that we weren't exclusive and that he didn't want me to get hurt. I just listened and let it sink in. I didn't really know what to think and I didn't realize that we weren't exclusive since John didn't say he wanted an open relationship.

I just sat in my office when someone knocked on the door; I looked up and I was surprised who I saw standing in my door way.

**A/N: Who do you think it is?**


	9. Old Friend

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, MiamiTravel, & Esha Napoleon - Thanks for the reviews!**

Dwayne POV

I wasn't happy about John; I checked into the hotel and knew that Trish would be here later. I was coming out of my room when I ran into Steve.

"You want to work out?" I asked him and he nodded; He grabbed his stuff and we left. I drove to the gym and I must have just looked pissed.

"What's your problem?" he asked me as we went inside.

"John is texting Michelle and I don't like it." I said and Steve nodded. I knew that Steve was close to Quinn and he didn't want to see her get hurt either.

"Did you ask John about it?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, he said that they were in an open relationship and he was allowed to have girls as friends." I said and Steve was getting mad.

"You told Quinn?" he asked me and I told him about our conversation.

"I don't like Cena." Steve said and I nodded.

We were working out when Cody and Beth came into the gym.

"Hey guys." Steve said and Beth waved.

"How's Quinn?" Cody asked me and Steve made a face.

"What happened?" Beth asked us.

"Cena thinks it's an open relationship, but Quinn didn't know that." I said and Beth didn't look happy.

"Ass." Cody said and we all agreed.

Quinn POV

I just looked up in shock; I didn't know what he was doing here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to come see if you were alright, you haven't called in awhile." Kevin said and I just hugged him.

"How did you get back here?" I asked him.

"My badge." He said and I rolled my eyes. I hadn't seen Kevin in a few months and I had missed him. I would text or call him when I could.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" he asked me and I looked at the time. I had two hours before my next meetings.

"Sure, let's go." I said. I told the receptionist where I would be and to call me as we left. Kevin drove and I picked where we ate. I was so glad to see him and I missed seeing him, but I didn't want that job back. We talked all lunch and I was so glad to get in hang out with him. I ended up getting him tickets for the show in a few weeks, when we were in Tampa. I wanted to see Kevin as much as I could because we had been so close for years.

He took me back to the building and I hugged him before going to my next meeting. My day had gotten better just from seeing him. I got done with my meetings and went home; I still had the conversation between Dwayne and me in the back of my head. I was glad that most of the meetings for this week had been resolved before they got to meetings. I was in the office tomorrow before I was going to fly to meet up with everyone on the road.

Lori POV

Quinn got home a few minutes after me. She opened a bottle of wine and sat down on the couch; I knew that something was wrong since she didn't bother to get a glass.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I got a call from Dwayne today about John." She said and I looked at her.

"Apparently we are in an open relationship." She said and I was confused.

"You all didn't look open the other night." I said and she laughed.

"Yeah, well." She said and I took the wine from her.

We sat there and ate leftover Chinese and drank the whole bottle of wine. I hated that Quinn was already unhappy about John, but it really didn't seem like an open relationship. I wouldn't like it if I wasn't told my relationship was an open one. I texted Matt that night and fell asleep. I was starting to dislike John.

John POV

I was at the show that night and I had been texting Michelle most of the day; we were friends. I didn't like Dwayne questioning me about it. I knew that he didn't want Quinn to get hurt, but we had just started dating. I didn't get real serious with anyone until I had been dating them at least a month. I was facing Steve tonight and I knew that it was going to be hard match.

I went through the match and Steve killed me. I was so sore when I walked back stage and Steve was talking to Dwayne.

"You know you could have gone lighter." I mumbled.

"And you could learn to treat people better." He said and I shot him a look.

I walked to the trainer and got an icepack as I started back to the locker room. I walked past Cody and Beth who also gave me evil looks. I wasn't sure but my guess was that more than just Dwayne didn't like how I treating Quinn. I didn't see anything wrong with what I was doing.

Quinn POV

The next day went by fast and I ended up flying out that night to meet up with everyone. I had told Trish that I was coming so she was going to pick me up from the airport. I arrived and Trish hugged me; I was sure that Dwayne had filled her in on what was going on.

We left for the hotel and I checked in. I was walking to my room when John and Randy came out of one.

"Hey Quinn!" Randy said and I waved at him.

"Quinn?" John asked and I turned to face him.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight… I thought you weren't supposed to be here until next week." He said.

"Meetings were unnecessary and I was told to meet up with you all on the road." I said and he looked confused.

"You could have called; I would have picked you up." He said.

"It's ok, I understand that in an open relationship that you don't ask the other person to do stuff like you would in a close relationship." I said and walked to my room.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked me.

"She is eating with us." Steve said as Dwayne, Steve, Cody, Beth, and Trish all walked up beside me.

"You are welcome to come, unless you have plans." I said and he nodded.

"I can come." He said and I smiled.

"Great, 20 minutes in the lobby?" I said and he nodded.

"Randy, you coming too?" I asked Randy and he nodded.

Beth POV

Trish and I were in Quinn's room with her and we were laughing.

"I don't think he liked what you said." I said and Quinn just smirked.

"Then he can break up with me… that's only a half step lower than an open relationship." She said and Trish looked surprised.

"Don't worry, everyone gave him crap the other night at the show." Trish said and Quinn smiled.

She got ready and we met the guys downstairs. Cody, Randy, Dwayne, Steve, John, and Randy were waiting on us. I took Cody's arm, Trish took Dwayne's hand, and Quinn just walked beside John. I was glad she was giving him a hard time about what had happened.

We got to an Italian restaurant and sat down. John looked uncomfortable and like he had been caught doing something wrong. We ate and Quinn would look at John every now and then. We finally got back to the hotel and all went to our rooms.

"She is evil." Cody said and I just laughed.

"Nah, she just knows what she is doing?" I said and he just smiled.

John POV

I was glad to get back to the hotel. I felt like shit for the way I had gone about my relationship with Quinn. I just wanted to make it alright. I was walking her back to her room.

"Can I come in?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Please, I want to talk to you." I said and she let me in.

"What?" she asked me as she slipped off her shoes.

"I am sorry that I thought it was an open relationship. I owe you a better chance at getting to know you, so I don't want this to be an open relationship." I said and she nodded.

"Ok." She said.

"Now, will you please call off Dwayne and Steve?" I asked her and she laughed.

"I didn't tell them to do anything. They are just protective of me. You don't like it, well sorry… he is my brother." She said and I nodded.

"Fine, I can talk to him." I said and she nodded.

We talked a little longer before I walked back to my room. I felt better now that I knew she wasn't pissed at me, but I had to talk to Dwayne. I didn't want him glaring holes into me every time he saw me.

**A/N: Do you Dwayne will be nicer to John?**


	10. Should have listened

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, MiamiTravel, & Esha Napoleon - Thanks for the reviews!**

Quinn POV

John talked to Dwayne and Steve… I know they threatened him, but he was still dating me. I was shocked… I figured that he would break it off after Dwayne threatened to beat him to a pulp. Trish would just laughed when John would tense up because Dwayne or Steve walked by; I felt bad, but I couldn't stop my brother from doing it.

I was at Dwayne's house and I was having fun. He wanted me to come to his house since he was at mine last time we had a few days off. I was laying on the couch when Dwayne sat down; he looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I sat up.

"I don't know… I just got off the phone with Trish and nothing seems to be going right." He said.

"Are you two fighting?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she is being picky and doesn't like anything right now." He said.

"Is it her time of the month?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"Yeah." He said.

"It's just PMS… don't worry." I said and he nodded.

"How are things with you and John?" Dwayne asked me.

"Ok, you and Steve had scared him so bad that he is afraid to mess up." I said and he laughed.

"Good." He said.

"No, not really, because I can't get to know him." I said and he sighed.

"Sorry, sis, I just know John's track record and I didn't want you to get hurt." He said and I shrugged.

"Dwayne, I think I can handle guys." I said and he laughed.

We sat there and talked until we were meeting Ava and Rocky for dinner; I still wasn't used to calling them Mom and Dad. I had fun and I was always glad to get to see them. I learned something different each time that helped me get to know my family.

John POV

I was at my house and Randy was with me. He didn't want to face his ex girlfriend right now because she cheated on him.

"How are things with you and Quinn?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't like that Dwayne and Steve want to threaten me anytime something goes wrong. I want to get to know her without her bodyguards." I said and Randy nodded.

"Isn't she their bodyguards?" he asked and I laughed.

"Do you even really like her?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I do… I think. She is very well trained, so it's weird to think that a girl could take me down, but I like what I know about her." I said and Randy nodded.

"So, why can't you just over look Dwayne and Steve?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I can until I have to fight them and I get killed in the ring." I said and Randy shrugged.

"I guess you just have to decide how much you like her to decide how much you want to go through to get to know her." He said and I sighed. I knew that he was right.

We hung out and I kept thinking about how much I like Quinn. I decided just to tough it out and deal with Dwayne. I wanted to get to know her and I didn't care if he didn't exactly like me.

Ted POV

I was at home and Dad was telling me that I needed to go after Quinn.

"Dad, I think you like her more than I do." I said and he handed me a beer.

"Son, I heard you the night that she got shot in your hotel room. I know that you are upset and I know that you miss her. I also know that you hate seeing her with John Cena." He said and I sighed; he was right.

"Ok,so I messed up. I am just grateful that we are friends again." I told him and he nodded.

"That's a good start, but I just want you to be happy. I know that you were happy when you were around her. We all saw it; we all wanted to smack you when you were being dumb about it." He said and I laughed.

I talked to my dad a little longer. I agreed that I had been an idiot. I just had to wait now to see if John was going to be an idiot about it. I really did like Quinn and I wanted to be around her.

Quinn POV

I was so glad to be back on the road. I understood what they meant about being bored when you are not on the road. You get used to the fast paced environment. I was excited because Kevin was coming to the show tonight. I hadn't seen him since he came to my office and now I missed him.

I checked in and headed over to the arena. I had my weekly meeting with Vince and the board members. I really liked my job and I was glad that Jack was helping me out. He was in the meeting with me and Vince was happy with how we had been taking care of everything. I got chosen to go to Europe with some of the superstars and I was a little excited. Jack didn't want to go, so I didn't mind.

I got out of the meeting and went to get Kevin. Security just called and told me he was in the garage area. I walked out there and hugged him.

"I'm glad that you came." I told him and he thanked me for the tickets. We went to find Jack because we all used to work together. Jack was glad to see him; I was walking down the hall and Kevin had his arm draped over my shoulder. I didn't care, because I had known Kevin for a long time.

"Quinn?" I heard someone say and I turned to see John standing there looking confused.

"Hey, this is my friend, Kevin." I said nad introduced them. John walked up and he was taller than Kevin.

"Why is your arm around my girlfriend?" he asked Kevin and I knew where this was going.

"He is just a friend." I said and John looked at me.

"He looked like more than a friend." John said.

"Really, just a friend." Kevin said and pulled me closer to him. I knew what Kevin was doing and I wished he would knock it off.

"Don't do that." John said and I knew I was going to have to step between them. John honestly didn't stand a chance because of how much training Kevin had.

"Really, it's ok, John." I said and stood between them.

"No, it's not Quinn, I don't like it." He said and pushed me over. He started at Kevin and I ran behind John. I knew that if he got to him it wouldn't be good so I hit John and knocked him out. Dwayne was coming down the hall and he saw the whole thing.

"Hey, Kevin." He said as he walked up.

"Hey, help me." I told him and we carried John back to his locker room.

"Why did you knock him out?" Dwayne asked me.

"She was saving him from me." Kevin said and I nodded.

I left John in his room and went to see how everything was going. I knew that John would be mad at me, but I didn't want him to get hurt by Kevin.

John POV

I woke up in my locker room. I wasn't happy; I didn't want that guy on Quinn. He looked like more than just a friend. I don't know how I got knocked out by my head hurt now. I was getting up when Quinn walked into the room.

"You ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, why were you standing up for him?" I asked her.

"John, Kevin was my boss when I worked for the government. He has known me for years and he was just messing with you." she said and I sighed.

"I am a jealous person; I just don't like it." He said and I nodded.

"It's ok, John, I don't plan on cheating if I am not happy I will tell you." she said and I sighed.

"How did he knock me out?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I did." She said and I looked at her in shock.

"What? Why?" I asked her.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt." She said; I looked at her like she was crazy.

"John, he is very well trained and he can hurt you. I know that you have a temper and I didn't want you to get hurt." She said and I was slightly annoyed.

"I can take care of myself Quinn." I said and she looked at me.

"I am sure that you can John, but I was trying to save you some pain." She said.

"What? By making me look stupid? I don't care what you are trained in and I don't care what you can and can't do. I don't like the fact that you don't let me stick up for you and I don't like the fact that your brother doesn't let me be myself around you." I went off on her; she just looked at me.

"Ok…" she said and walked out of the room. I just collapsed in the chair and sighed.

Kevin POV

Quinn walked up to us and she didn't look happy. She finished up the show and we went to grab food.

"What happened with John?" I asked her and she looked at me strange.

"Look, I know that you and him got into it and I am going to guess that it was about me." I said and she shrugged.

"I don't know what it was about… he just kind of went off." She said and I felt bad.

"I'm sorry, this is twice now." I said and she laughed at me.

We finished eating and I took us back to the hotel. I wasn't staying in the same one, but I wanted to make sure that John didn't give her anymore crap. I walked her to her room and we almost made it when John walked out of a room. He didn't look happy to see us.

"Thanks for stealing my girlfriend." He said and Quinn rolled her eyes. He poked me in the shoulder and I hated when guys pulled crap like this.

"Don't touch me." I told him and he looked at me.

"I will do whatever I want." He said and I just nodded. I started to walk around him when he pushed me in the shoulder.

"John, don't." Quinn warned.

"I got this." I told Quinn and John went to poke me again. I probably broke his finger when I grabbed his hand and took him to his knees. He winced and I looked at Quinn.

"It's ok, Kevin." She said and I let John go. I hugged Quinn and kissed her cheek as I walked back to the elevator. I stopped by John and leaned down.

"I didn't hurt you because of Quinn, but if you ever put your hands on me or another federal agent… it won't turn out good for you." I said and he groaned. I smiled the whole way back to my hotel and made a mental note to tell Quinn to date someone else.

**A/N: How is John going to take this?**


	11. Bar fights

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, MiamiTravel, & Esha Napoleon - Thanks for the reviews!**

Quinn POV

I couldn't believe that Kevin had done that to John, but John was being a prick. I walked over to John and kneeled beside him.

"Are you ok?" I asked him and he just looked away from me.

"Look, John, I'm sorry I didn't want you to get hurt." I said and he sat up. He looked like he hated me at that moment. I helped him into his room; I didn't want his hand to be hurt, because I knew that Kevin could be rough.

I walked into his room behind him and shut the door. I turned around and John pushed me into the door. I knew how to react, but I wanted to see what John was going to do. I was surprised when he leaned down and kissed me roughly. I put my hands on his back and pulled him closer; John really was intoxicating.

"I really like you, but I hate your friends." He growled in my ear as he kissed down my shoulder.

"I can tell." I moaned.

"I really like you and I really want to get to know you, but it's not easy." He whispered as he nipped at my collarbone.

"I'm sorry." I said and he looked at me.

"I am sorry that I was an ass earlier, I just want to get to know you without everyone breathing down our necks." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." I said and he smiled.

"So, can you over look my stupid moments earlier?" he asked me.

"Only if you get your hand looked at?" I said and he kissed me again.

"No problem." He said.

We walked out to find a trainer when Jack came up to me.

"Your brother and Steve got into a fight at a bar." He said and I groaned.

"Where?" I asked him.

"A few blocks away, they are almost here." He said and I nodded.

"I want them to go to my suite." I said and he nodded. I went with John and Kevin had indeed broken two of his fingers. I felt horrible and apologize again. John just shrugged and kissed me. I walked back to my suite and had to figure out how to deal with my brother and Steve. I walked in to find Dwayne, Steve, Trish, Cody, and Beth all sitting around. They all had bruises and looked like crap.

Dwayne POV

I had a good reason for getting in a fight and they were all just watching my back. I just had to be careful when explaining this to Quinn. Jack had hauled us out of there after explaining self defense.

She walked in and looked at us. I just put the ice on my face and sighed.

"So, self defense huh?" she asked us.

"Yeah, I mean the other guy started it." Beth said and she just nodded.

"Well, you know Vince won't like this… especially after the sites like TMZ hear about this." She said and we sighed.

"Look, I know that if I had been there… I probably would have jumped right in, but right now we have to be careful." She said and we all knew that she was right.

"I'm sure Vince is going to yell at you tomorrow, so just be careful." She said and we all nodded.

"So… how bad did you scare the guys?" she asked us.

"I seriously think one peed on himself." Cody said and we were all laughing.

We all stayed in her room talking for a while before the need for sleep kicked in.

"Hey, you going to ride with us tomorrow?" I asked her.

"No, John broke his hand so I have to drive him and Randy." She said.

"How did he break his hand?" Steve asked; I wanted to know so I was glad he asked.

"He tried to push Kevin around and Kevin didn't like it." She said and we were laughing.

"Guess John wasn't that smart." Trish said and Quinn just shrugged.

I walked back with Trish and I was glad that I had listen to Quinn about it just being Trish's time of the month; we were fine.

Randy POV

I got up the next morning and we left fairly early. John and Quinn were sleeping in the back seat for the first part of the trip. I drove for a while before Quinn started driving while John was still asleep.

"Did John really smash his hand or did you break it?" I asked her.

"He smashed it… I don't like to actually hurt people." She said and I nodded.

I got to know Quinn for a while when she was driving. I could see why John liked her… Ted really was stupid.

She drove most of the way and I had fun playing name that tune. John woke up and he started playing for awhile.

Steve POV

I was driving and Dwayne was talking to me, while Trish was asleep in the back seat.

"Do you actually think they will date longer than a month?" I asked him… we had been discussing John and Quinn.

"Who knows? I thought that he would have given up by now." He said and I shrugged.

"We need to try harder." I said and Dwayne was laughing.

"You two need to let her be happy." Trish said.

"You think that she is happy?" I asked Trish.

"Not totally, but I think that she needs to get it out of her system; she will end up back with Ted." She said and we all knew that she was right.

We finally made it to the next city in time to get there and go to the arena. I parked next to Quinn, who was helping John with stuff.

"What are you going to do?" she asked us.

"Meeting with Vince." Beth said when she and Cody walked up. She nodded.

"Good luck. I will be working on paperwork and then sitting in the arena." She said.

"Tell you how it goes." Dwayne said and she nodded.

Trish POV

We all met with Vince and Quinn was right, he wasn't happy. He didn't like his top talent getting into bar fights. We were suspended for two shows and I hated that. I liked to fight especially since I was the Woman's Champ.

I walked over and sat by Quinn; she gave me a hug.

"So?" she asked me.

"Walk around?" I asked her and she nodded.

John and Randy were sparring to see how John would do with a messed up hand. They wouldn't miss her.

"What's up?" she asked me.

"I love your brother, but I think he is cheating on me." She said… I had no clue what to say to that.

A/N: What is Quinn going to say?


	12. Not what you think

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, MiamiTravel, & Esha Napoleon - Thanks for the reviews!**

Trish POV

I had just told Quinn that I thought Dwayne was cheating on me and I wasn't sure how she would react, but I needed someone to talk to. I had gotten really close to Quinn and I didn't want to totally put her in the middle. She just looked at me.

"Why do you think that?" she asked me.

"He keeps disappearing and makes up lame excuses." I said.

"Look, I'm sorry to drag you into this but you are my best friend." I said and she hugged me.

"I don't know, but I can talk to him." She said and I sighed.

"I really like him and I hope that I am wrong." I said and she nodded.

"For his sake I hope that you are too." She said.

"I will come find you later." She told him and I went to the dressing room; I wanted more than anything to be wrong, but my gut was telling me that something was wrong.

Dwayne POV

I was walking down the hall when Quinn walked up to me and she didn't look happy.

"Did you hear what happened?" I asked her.

"Which part? The day show/day suspension or that Trish thinks you are cheating on her?" she asked me and I was shocked.

"She thinks I am cheating on her?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, I just had to calm her down and tell her that she was imagining things. I also told her I would talk to you." she said. I sighed and ran my hand over my head.

"Look, I need the truth here." She said and I sighed.

I took a small box out of my pocket and handed it to Quinn. She opened it and gasped.

"I have been trying to find one that I thought she would like." I said and Quinn just hugged me.

"When are you going to ask her?" she asked me as I looked at the ring. I had picked out a princess cut diamond ring; I hope that Trish would like it.

"Tonight, since she thinks I am cheating on her." I said and Quinn hugged me again.

"I'm sure you can laugh at it later." She said and I nodded; I still felt horrible for making her think I was cheating on her.

Quinn POV

I was walking back through the hallways to find Trish when I turned a corner and ran into Ted. I fell flat on my butt and he was laughing at me. I knocked his legs out from under him and he fell flat on his ass.

"Now we are even." I said and he stuck out his tongue.

"You didn't have to pull me down." He said.

"And you didn't have to laugh!" I said. We both ended up blaming each other some more and laughing about it. I finally got up and continued to look for Trish, but my ass really hurt.

I found her at gorilla position; she had just gotten back behind the curtain. I handed her some water and we started to walk to the dressing room.

"I'm nervous!" she said and I looked at her strange.

"Dwayne wants to go to dinner tonight to talk." She said and I gave her a small smiled.

"Trish, don't worry, he told me that he wasn't cheating on you and I believe him." I told her and she sighed.

"Ok, but still." She said.

"Just go and have fun with your boyfriend." I said and she nodded.

She got ready and I got ready to leave. I was walking out to find John when someone stepped in front of me.

"Who are you?" they asked me.

"Quinn, who are you?" I asked him in return.

"I'm Vacne." He said and I just nodded; he wasn't a huge guy, but he was in my way.

"I wasn't done talking." He said and grabbed my arm. I wasn't supposed to hurt anyone, but this was annoying.

"Fine, what?" I asked him.

"You have an attitude." He said and I nodded.

"Yep, so you are keeping me here about my attitude?" I asked him and he tightened his grip on my arm; I was getting pissed quick.

"Let go of her." A voice said and I turned to see Ted. Vance let me go and just smiled at me; it was a creepy smile. He walked away and Ted wrapped an arm around; I felt something different than if John was to wrap an arm around me.

"You ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Thanks, I am not supposed to hit the talent." I said and Ted smiled.

"Just glad I could help." He said and I gave him a hug.

"What's going on?" John asked as he walked up with Randy.

"Ted just had to run Vance off." I said and John nodded.

"I know you aren't supposed to hit the talent." John said and I just smiled; John had listened.

I told Ted bye and Randy drove us to the hotel. We put our stuff down and went out with Beth and Cody; we ended up at a pizza place.

Randy POV

I had fun with everyone and Quinn really was a nice person; John was lucky to have her. I could tell that she was happy with him. We walked her to her room and then went back to our room; John was having a lot of problems since he broke some of his fingers. I just ended up laughing at him while he would cuss when something didn't go right.

"I'm glad you didn't go off when Ted had his arm around Quinn." I told him when he was sitting on his bed.

"I am trying to get to know her and I don't want to push her away. We have had so many problems; that I just don't want to screw anything up." He said and I nodded.

We kept talking until we both fell asleep with the tv on.

Trish POV

I was so stunned when Dwayne asked me to marry him that it took me a second to answer him. I felt stupid when I thought Dwayne was cheating. I loved the ring and I wanted to get started on planning everything right away. I had already agreed to go with Dwayne to Texas to see his parents; I couldn't wait.

We got back and I went straight to Quinn's room. I knocked and she answered in some shorts and a tank top; I pulled her into a hug. She stepped back and we heard someone whistle; we looked to see Vance standing there. She started to say something, but Steve punched him and then went back to talking to Dwayne.

"Congrats." She said and I smiled.

"Did you know?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, when I asked him about what you thought; he decided to go ahead and do it tonight." She said and I smiled at her.

I talked to Quinn for awhile, before I needed sleep. I thought that I was too excited to sleep, but I guess that I was really tired. I fell right asleep, but I dreamed of my wedding.

Quinn POV

I was so glad that Trish and Dwayne were engaged; she was going to be my sister-in-law. I knew that I needed to figure something out about Vance; he didn't look like he was going to give up anytime soon.

**A/N: Will Vance give up?**


	13. Unlikely Fun

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**I started a new story, based on a request, it's call Fragile Human... r/r if you have time. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, MiamiTravel, & Esha Napoleon - Thanks for the reviews!**

John POV

John and Randy left het next morning to the next city. Quinn was riding with Trish and Dwayne, because Trish begged her to. I was happy that they got engaged, but I missed Quinn.

"Hey, can you help me out?" I asked Randy.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked me.

"Vance has been bothering Quinn; can you help me look after her?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"I know that she can take care of herself, but she isn't supposed to hurt us. I know that she is trained and sometimes she doesn't think about it." I said and Randy nodded.

"You must really like her?" he said and I nodded.

"I do." I confessed and he nodded.

"Yeah, man, no problem. I don't like Vance anyways." He said and I nodded.

Quinn POV

I rode with Trish and Dwayne; I was so glad they were engaged. I had been listening to Trish before she fell asleep while Dwayne was driving.

"Quinn?" Dwayne said and I looked at him.

"Why is Vance been following you?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." I said and he nodded.

"Me and Steve will always be there." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said.

"Plus it looks like someone else is still protective of you." he said and I looked at him strange.

"Ted." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry to tell you Quinn, but he still likes you." he said and I shrugged.

"I am kinda happy with John." I said and Dwayne just shrugged.

Dwayne POV

A few weeks had gone by since Trish and I got engaged. She was already planning everything and I was glad. I would help when she wanted me to; she didn't want a lot of my help. I was more worried about Quinn; Vance wasn't leaving her alone. Steve and Randy had both threatened him, but he just didn't care. I knew that Quinn had gone to Vince, but it didn't help much. I was getting tired of it and I knew that Quinn was getting really pissed. I was in the arena with her and she looked frustrated.

"How you like Europe?" I asked her.

"It's fine." She said and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Quinn, one day he is going to disappear and not come back." I said and she smirked.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Are you going to look around the city tonight?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I am." She said and she seemed to perk up a little after we started talking about that.

Ted POV

I was done for the night and I was walking to leave when I heard Quinn; she was definitely upset. I walked towards her; Vane had her pinned in a corner. I walked over and pulled him off her.

"What the hell?" he asked me as I stood in front of her.

"She asked you to leave her alone and you didn't. So I'm telling you to leave her alone." I said and he mumbled something before he left. I turned to look at her and she didn't look happy.

"Come on, leave with me." I told her because I knew that John wasn't at the show tonight, because he was in another part of Europe with the other group.

"Go with me to get my stuff?" she asked me and I nodded.

We got her stuff and she told Dwayne she was leaving. We went back to the hotel, but she still looked like she was watching for him.

"I am going to walk around and find food; you wanna come?" I asked her and she nodded. I threw my stuff in my room and we walked back outside.

"Have you ever been in Bern?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"Me either, let's get lost." I said and she laughed.

"Glad to see you didn't forget how to smile." I said and she smiled again.

We ended up walking about for a few hours and had fun. We took pictures, found food, and only went into two places we shouldn't have been.

"I had so much fun." She said as we walked back to her room.

"Me too." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, Ted." She said and hugged me. I hugged her back and realized just how much I missed her.

"I will come get you in the morning." I told her and she nodded.

"See ya in the morning." She said and I walked back to my room.

I went back and collapsed on my bed; I was so tired.

Quinn POV

I had fun with Ted; he was a nice guy. I knew that I had been dumb when I didn't try to keep him; I just thought I was doing what he wanted. I realized now that I should have tried harder.

"How was it?" Dwayne asked me when I walked through the suite.

"Nice." I said and sat on the sofa. Dwayne was staying with me since I had a nice suite.

"You miss him?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know; I didn't feel anything different for him until tonight." I said and Dwayne nodded.

"What about John?" he asked me.

"I really like John, but Ted is always been there lately. He had to pull Vance off me again tonight." I said and Dwayne didn't look happy.

"I'm going to talk to Vince about him." He said and I nodded.

I talked to Dwayne for awhile; we had definitely gotten closer since I took this job. I was also going to be Trish's maid of honor; I was glad they were getting married.

I fell asleep quickly that night and I was so glad because I hadn't slept well in awhile.

Vance POV

I walked Ted walk away from her room; I like Quinn and she was going to be mine. I don't know why she kept fighting the inevitable. I knew that I would have to take out Ted to get to her; I also knew that John wasn't going to be a problem now that Savannah had slept with him the night he got drunk. I was surprised that Quinn didn't know and I thought about telling her. I didn't want her to be with anyone but me, because I could take care of her. I loved her and she would love me.

Trish POV

I missed Dwayne and Quinn. I was in Europe with the other part of the superstars; I wasn't happy when I found out that I wasn't with them. I was sitting in my room when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said and Randy walked in the door.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I need to talk to you about something." He said and I pointed to the bed.

"I think that John cheated on Quinn." He said and I was stunned.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I saw Savannah come out of his room one morning." He said and I started to get mad.

"Ass." I said.

"Look, I don't know if it's true, but I thought that Quinn deserved better." He said and I nodded.

I ended up talking to Randy for a while, before he left. I didn't sleep much because I was trying to think of a way to tell Quinn that John might have cheated on her.

**A/N: Will Trish tell Quinn?**


	14. Plots

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**I started a new story, based on a request, it's call Fragile Human... r/r if you have time. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, MiamiTravel, & Esha Napoleon - Thanks for the reviews!**

John POV

I was sitting in my hotel room and I felt like crap; I had cheated on Quinn with Savannah. I had screwed up and gotten drunk; I was all but pushing Quinn back to Ted. I liked Quinn, but I am an idiot. I needed to tell her before rumors began to fly; I knew that Savannah was probably seen leaving my room.

I got ready to leave and got one the bus; I sat down by Randy and he didn't look happy.

"What's wrong, you didn't get any?" I asked him and he just looked at me.

"You really are an idiot. You could have everything perfect and you would still mess it up." He said and I looked at him.

"I saw Savannah." He said and I felt my stomach churn; I was screwed.

"Who did you tell?" I asked him.

"Trish; because I knew that you wouldn't tell Quinn." He said and I sighed.

"Thanks." I said and he just shrugged.

"I'm more scared of Quinn than I am of you." he said and I sighed. I looked around to see Trish sitting by herself.

"Be back." I said and walked over to Trish; I sat beside her and she glared at me.

"Look, I know I deserve that I know that Randy told you what happened." I said and I could just see her getting more pissed at me by the second.

"You are nothing but a dog! You are an asshole and Quinn deserves so much better than you!" she hissed at me.

"I know, but please let me tell Quinn… she deserves the truth from me." I said and she looked at me.

"You will tell her the night that we meet up with them in London or I will tell her." She said and I nodded.

I walked back to my seat and Randy was back to ignoring me. I felt like an ass and I deserved to feel that way. I wasn't as concerned about how Quinn would take it as much as I was concerned about Dwayne and Steve.

Ted POV

I had fun with Quinn last night and I was glad that we were friends again. I told her that I would come get her this morning; we had to get on the bus this morning to go to the next city in Italy. I knocked on her door and Dwayne opened the door.

"Come on, Quinn, Ted's here. We gotta go." He told her and he just looked at me.

"Um, for what's its worth; I was an ass and I'm sorry." I said to him and he nodded.

"Thanks." He said and I nodded. I was glad that Dwayne wasn't out for my head anymore.

Quinn appeared a second later and we walked to the lobby. Steve was already down there waiting for them and I walked to the bus with them. I sat down and Quinn sat beside me; she immediately leaned over on my shoulder.

"You ok?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Yeah, I got a weird text from Trish." She said and I looked at her.

"I'm sure everything is fine." I said and she shrugged.

"Do you want to walk around the city tonight?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Sure, but I told Dwayne and Steve that I would eat with them, so you can come too." She said and I nodded.

Quinn fell asleep on me and I fell asleep on the window; I had my arm around her and I missed being this close to her. We arrived in Milan and checked into our hotel. Quinn disappeared to meet with other security people to have their meeting. I was in my room, after grabbing food, when I heard Vance talking to someone. I decided to listen in; I didn't want her getting hurt.

"You can't just kidnap her." The other person said.

"Fine, but she isn't responding to me at all." Vance said.

"Have you tried being nice?" the person asked him.

"I was nice to her; I was nice when she started and look who she ended up with, Cena." He said and surprisingly I agreed with Vance about her ending up with Cena.

"Well, I am getting a response by being mean, so I am going to keep that up." Vance said and I just sighed; I didn't want her getting hurt.

"Are you going to help me?" Vance asked the person and I got worried.

"I don't think it's right." The person said.

"Fine, I will just let it slip about what happened last year." Vance said and I realized he had blackmail on someone.

"You are low." The person said.

"So, what's it going to be?" Vance asked him.

"Fine." The guy agreed and I was now frustrated. I finally peeked around the corner to see who Vance was talking to… I was shocked to see Phil standing there talking to him.

"You are going to become her friend." Vance told Phil and I needed to talk to Quinn.

I walked down to the lobby to leave for the arena and I texted Quinn that I needed to talk to her ASAP. I got to the arena and signed a few autographs on the way in. I was signing on when a girl latched onto me and she wasn't going to let go. I was surprised when Quinn detached the girl from me and pulled me inside.

"Thanks." I said and she smiled at me.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" she asked me.

"Come with me to my dressing room?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Let me grab paperwork and I will meet you there?" she asked.

"I can just come with you and then we can go." I said and she nodded.

Quinn POV

I was glad that Ted was being friendly; he seemed to be nicer over the past few days. We grabbed my paperwork and I walked with Ted to his dressing room. He looked nervous or suspicious of everything; I knew that something was going on.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he pulled me into his dressing room.

"I overheard Vance talking to Phil today. Vance isn't giving up and he is blackmailing Phil into helping him. Vance is obsessed with you or something." He said and I sighed.

"Thanks for the info." I said and Ted pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry, he isn't going to get to you." he said and I looked at Ted.

I was looking at Ted when he cupped my cheek and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He was what I had been missing and I kept trying to find it in John. I felt safe and comfortable with Ted. We were kissing when there was a knock at the door. He growled and I pulled away from him; we just looked at each other.

"Quinn, are you in there?" Steve asked and I grabbed my stuff before walking out the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked Steve.

"Nothing, just making sure that you were alright." He said and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I ended up sitting with him at gorilla position most of the night and I only saw Ted when it was his turn to fight. He wouldn't even look at me; I felt worse now because I had ruined out friendship, again.

**A/N: Will John tell Quinn? Will Ted and Quinn still be friends?**


	15. Finally

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**I started a new story, based on a request, it's call Fragile Human... r/r if you have time. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, MiamiTravel, & Esha Napoleon - Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great!**

Quinn POV

Ted hadn't talked to me since the night we kissed; I missed talking to him. I mean I was in Europe again and it was fun, but I wanted to see Ted. I wanted to be friends with him again, plus I knew that something was up with John. Dwayne and Steve were bad mouthing him again, Trish was sending me weird text, and Randy was calling now more frequently. I was sitting in the dressing room with Dwayne and Steve while they were going on about John.

"Alright, cut the bullshit and tell me what's going on? You either know something or suspect something so what is it?" I asked them because I was tired of everything.

"What do you mean?" Dwayne asked me.

"Don't lie to me; I have gotten weird text from Trish and you two won't shut up about how bad of a person John is, so what's going on?" I yelled at them. They looked at each other and I didn't have much more patience.

"I will hit you." I warned them.

"Fine, sweetheart, John slept with Savannah. Randy saw them and he told Trish, well apparently Trish threatened John that if he didn't tell you as soon as we got to London then she was going to tell you. He is supposed to tell you, but that doesn't stop us from disliking him now." Steve said and I just sighed. I turned and walked out the door; I didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

Dwayne POV

I just looked at Steve as Quinn walked out of the room. I knew why he told her, but I didn't want either of us to have to tell her.

"How long should be give her?" Steve asked me and I sighed.

"I will go find her in a minute, she needs time to cool off." I said and he agreed. I pulled out my phone and called Trish.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey." I said.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"We had to tell Quinn, she knew that something was wrong." I said and she gasped.

"Is she ok?" she asked me.

"I don't know, she walked out, so I am going to track her down in a minute. I am giving her a minute to cool off." I said.

"Good idea, I will call her in a little bit to see if she is ok." Trish said.

"Don't tell John that she knows; I want to see if she will tell him anyways." I said.

She agreed with me and I was talking to her for awhile. I knew that Quinn needed space and Steve had gone to look for her; I hated that she had to know that truth.

Ted POV

I was walking down the halls thinking about the one person that I wanted to talk to, but I couldn't. I found myself hoping that everyone that walked past me was Quinn, but it never was her. I walked down a hallway to stretch when I heard something; I listened closer and it was someone crying; I followed the sound to find Quinn sitting on some crates. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her; I pulled her close and she melted into me. I just held her until she calmed down.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I hate this… I should have stayed an agent." She said and I sighed; I figured on Vance or John upsetting her.

"What happened?" I asked and she looked at me.

"John cheated on me." She said and I wanted to hit him.

"I'm sorry… you deserve better." I said and she sighed as she wiped her eyes.

"I had better." She mumbled and I knew that she was talking about me. I put a finger under her chin and made her look at me. I slowly lower my lips to hers and kissed her.

"I'm sorry that I was an idiot and I am so sorry that he hurt you; I promise that no one will hurt you again." I whispered to her and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I finally pulled away and looked at her; she had swollen cheeks and puffy lips from the kiss.

"You are beautiful." I whispered to her.

"And you are an idiot for making me wait this long." She said and I just smiled at her.

I got off the crate and I helped her down. I took her hand in mine and I was walking to my dressing room. We ran into Steve and she hugged him.

"Thanks." She said and he looked at me.

"I know, you will hurt me if I hurt her." I said and he looked at me strange.

"No, it just about damn time." He said and I was laughing. I walked with Quinn to my dressing room and I finished stretching. She promised to wait for me in my dressing room; I was happy.

Dwayne POV

I was looking for Quinn and couldn't find her; I ended up calling her and she was in Dibiase's dressing room. I walked to it and she was watching the match.

"You ok?" I asked her as I hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said and she seemed really happy.

"I'm back with Ted." She said and I knew that I should be shocked since she wasn't technically broken up with John, but everyone knew that they needed to be together.

"I'm glad that your happy." I told her and she really did seem happy for the first time in a few weeks.

I talked to her until Ted got done; he had the last match and they agreed to go out to eat with us. Trish called her while Ted was showering and I was glad that she talked to Trish. Trish was ecstatic that Quinn and Ted were back together. She also called Lori and told Lori, but she calling Lori at a bad time because of the time difference. I knew that Quinn and Matt were going to back to her house after we got back from Europe. I wondered if Ted was going on go.

Quinn POV

I had a great night with my guys; I was so close to Steve and Dwayne, but I was happier now that I was back with Ted. He paid attention to me and didn't try to push things. I couldn't wait for John to break up with me and Ted just laughed about the whole situation.

**A/N: Will John actually tell her? **


	16. Soul Mate

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**I started a new story, based on a request, it's call Fragile Human... r/r if you have time. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, MiamiTravel, & Esha Napoleon - Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great!**

John POV

I was dreading going to London, just because I knew that I had to tell Quinn the truth. We got there that afternoon and I knew that she was already there. I threw my stuff down and walked to her room; I finally knocked on the door after a few minutes hesitation. I didn't have to wait long before she opened the door.

"Hey." She said and I smiled at her.

"Can I come in?" I asked her and she let me inside.

"Um, can we talk?" I asked her and she nodded as she sat down behind her laptop.

"Quinn, I don't think this is going to work anymore." I said and she looked at me.

"Ok." She said and I was surprised by her reaction.

"Ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I mean face it John, you have a ton of girls that throw themselves at you. I really didn't think that we would make it." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to hurt you anymore." I said and she looked confused.

"You cheated didn't you?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Yeah." I admitted and she nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry that you turned out to be an ass." She said and I was shocked by her response.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed.

"Can we still be friends?" I asked her.

"Yeah, at least now Dwayne and Steve can dislike you with reason." She said and I nodded.

"I'll, um… talk to you later." I said and she waved as I left the room.

I walked to Randy's room and knocked. He opened the door and I walked inside.

"She didn't yell." I said and he nodded.

"Well, at least she didn't kill you." he said and I nodded. I expected her to take it a lot worse.

Trish POV

We all came out of the bathroom and Quinn was just smiling. Ted walked over and sat down beside her; Dwayne was telling Steve the whole thing since he was at an appearance right now.

"You know, I think that he expected me to beg him to stay with me." She said and I nodded.

"I'm sure, you are the first girl that he has broken up with and you didn't care." Ted said and I nodded.

We let Quinn finish her paperwork and emails before we left to wonder around London. Ted and Quinn looked so cute together.

Ted POV

Quinn and I were doing great and I ended up going with her to her house. Lori and Matt were dating and Lori was glad to finally meet me. She had heard about me the first time Quinn and I had dated, but now she met me. I liked Lori and I thought she was a perfect hyper fit for Matt.

I couldn't wait until next week; we were going to my house. Mom and Dad didn't know that I was dating Quinn again. I knew that they would be glad that I was; they really liked her.

"Come on." I told her as I pulled her out of the car in the driveway.

"Did you tell them I was coming?" she asked me.

"I told them my girlfriend was coming; I didn't tell them it was you." I told her and she nodded.

"Mom, Dad?" I called when I got inside the house.

"Teddy, we are in here." Mom called and I walked into the den, Quinn was a few feet behind me.

"Well, where is your new girlfriend? I am sure that she doesn't compare to Quinn." Dad said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what if it is Quinn?" I asked as Quinn walked into the room. Mom immediately hugged her and Dad just smiled at me.

Quinn POV

I was so glad to be at Ted's… I always felt so welcome at his house. I loved his parents and I was just glad that they liked me. We ate dinner with them that night and I was sitting on the porch with Ted. We had watched the sunset and I was holding his hand on the swing.

"Quinn?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"Yeah, Ted?" I replied.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" he asked me and I was a little thrown off by his question.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I said and he smiled at me.

"Well, I found mine and I don't want her to go anywhere." He said and I looked at him strange. He pulled out a ring and I was shocked. He was actually proposing to me.

"Quinn, will you marry me?" he asked me and I just looked at him. I knew that I had never been happier with anyone other than Ted. I knew that I loved him.

"Yes." I said and he kissed me. He slipped the ring on my hand and kissed me again.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I said and we were sitting there. We finally came inside when it got a little cold outside. I walked in behind Ted and sat down on the couch by Brett. He was looking at the tv and then just hugged me.

"Brett, get off her!" Ted Sr. said and I just looked at him.

"I can hug you now, you are going to be family." He said and I realized he had seen the ring. I looked over at Ted and he just smiled.

"OMG! You are going to be my daughter in law!" his mom said and had to hug me. Ted Sr. also hugged me and they were so happy.

"When did he propose?" his mom asked me.

"Um… like 20 minutes ago." I said and she hugged me again.

Dwayne POV

I was sitting on the couch with Trish when Ted called me. I knew that it was strange, but he did have my number since he was dating Quinn; I answered the phone.

"Dwayne?" Quinn asked me.

"Hey, sis, what's up?" I asked her. I knew that Ted wanted to marry her, but I wasn't sure when he was going to do it.

"I'm engaged." She said and I smiled.

"Tell Trish." I said and handed Trish the phone; I knew when Trish found out because she squealed and I just looked at her. She talked to her for a little longer and hung up.

"I can't believe she is getting married." She said.

"I can, he asked me about it like a week ago. I told him I thought she would say yes and I hoped they did get married." I said and Trish hit me.

"Ow! What?" I asked her.

"You could have told me." She said and I looked at her.

"You would have told her." I said and she just stuck out her tongue.

"Fine." She said and I just kissed her.

Ted POV

I couldn't believe that she had said yes. I loved her and I wanted her to be my wife, but now it was just a matter of time until it happened.

**A/N: Please review!**


	17. Trish & Dwayne

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, MiamiTravel, & Esha Napoleon - Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great!**

Quinn POV

The next month was a blur… Dwayne and Trish were getting married in a few days and now I was planning my own wedding. I had gotten a lot of encouragement and support for the wedding. My parents, both sets, were so happy and they loved Ted. I just couldn't believe that it was happening. Kevin had even given me his approval and Vince was happy for us as well.

"OMG, two more days!" Trish said and I just laughed at her.

"Shut up, you will be the same way in a few months." She said and I sighed. I knew that she was right and I couldn't believe it. I Trish calmed down enough to figure out that she needed sleep. I was glad that tomorrow night we were flying to Canada for the wedding. We had a show tonight and then we were going to Canada for a week off and the wedding. I was working on paperwork when I realized I was hungry. I cursed myself for not eating earlier when I got hungry. I grabbed some money and started to walk to the vending machine.

I was at the machine when I felt hand wrap around my waist; I was hoping it was Ted, but I knew better.

"Get off me." I said and pushed them off, but they wrapped around me again. I tried to turn around, but I got shoved into the machine.

"I tried to be nice, I tried to get you to notice me, and now I am just going to have you." a voice whispered and I knew it was Vance. I got ready to scream when he slammed my head into the machine. I knew that whatever Vince had told me was out the window because now I was fighting to not get hurt. I started to fight him and he slammed me to the ground. The guy was a lot stronger than I knew. I was fighting and struggling, but he wasn't giving up.

Randy POV

I walked out of Ted's room to see Vance pulling a struggling Quinn somewhere.

"Come on, now!" I said to Ted and Cody and they followed me out there. Quinn had just broke Vance's nose, but he wasn't letting her go. I tackled Vance and Ted pulled Quinn towards him. Cody had to pull me off Vance while people started to come out of their rooms. Dwayne had come out and he was livid; Mark had gone to let Vince know what was going on. I looked over to see Ted holding an upset Quinn.

Vince came storming down a few minutes later and fired Vance on the spot. He also checked on Quinn. I walked over after Vince had left and Quinn hugged me.

"Thank you Randy." She said and I smiled at her.

"I just stopped him from committing murder." I said and she smiled at me. Ted hugged me and we all went back to our rooms. I was glad that Quinn was marrying Ted; they were perfect together.

Ted POV

I walked with Quinn back to her room.

"Can you stay here tonight?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Sure, baby." I said and I walked in with her. We crawled into the bed and I held her in my arms; I was grateful to Randy that he had seen that and we got there in time. I didn't want anything to happen to her. I couldn't wait until we were married; I loved her so much.

Dwayne POV

The past few days were gone and it was my wedding day. I couldn't believe it; I was going to marry the woman that I loved. I was nervous and I had just gotten pictures done when Quinn walked up.

"You look great." I told her and she smiled as she twirled in the dress that Trish had picked out. She had picked out a teal and brown dress that went great with the color theme.

"I'm so glad that you two are getting married." She said and I hugged her.

"I can't wait for your wedding." I told her and she smiled. I knew that she and Ted were as much in love as Trish and I. They made the perfect couple.

"Come on, it's time." The wedding planner said and I hugged Quinn again before she walked off to get in her place.

I was so nervous, but I couldn't believe how beautiful Trish was when she walked out. I felt the whole world disappear except for Trish and me. The wedding went great and I couldn't wait to go on the honeymoon to spend time with my bride. I loved her so much and now she really was my world.

Ted POV

I was dancing with Quinn at the reception and she looked beautiful.

"You look amazing." I whispered to her and she smiled at me.

"Can you believe that in two months we will be doing this?" she asked me and I smiled as I kissed her.

"No, I can't." I told her and she smiled at me.

"I wish we didn't have to wait." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Me either." She whispered as I kissed her.

'You know, we could elope and then do the ceremony for everyone else." I suggested and she looked at me.

"Seriously, Ted?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Why not, Quinn? I love you and I hate waiting." I said and she smiled.

"I know." She said and I laughed at her.

She didn't say anymore, but I still had the idea in my head. I knew that we were going back to her house in Connecticut tomorrow and we could go to the courthouse. Lori and Matt could be our witnesses and I really wanted to do this. We were getting married at my parents house so it wasn't like we spent a lot of money on anything.

We got back to the hotel and fell asleep because our flight was early the next morning. I was going to ask her about it again; I just hoped that she said yes. I didn't want to wait any longer to start my life with her.

Quinn POV

We got to Connecticut and Lori picked us up from the airport. I was glad to be home and I was glad that they were finally married. We went to my house and I fell asleep again; Ted was asleep by the time I got done changing. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep next to Ted.

I woke up and Ted was coming out of the shower; he looked amazing. I just played like I was asleep until he had walked out of the room. I got up and showered before going downstairs. I walked down there and Lori was lying on Matt on the couch and Ted was in the recliner. I walked over and set in his lap as we all watched tv. I felt so safe in Ted's arms.

"I'm hungry." He said and I got up to walk into the kitchen. I made some sandwiches and gave them to everyone. We all ate and I was in the kitchen cleaning up when Ted wrapped his arms around me.

"I meant what I said the other day." He whispered in my ear and I looked at him strange.

"Marry me today?" he asked me and I just looked at him. I knew what I wanted to say.

**A/N: Please review! I only have a few more chapters of this story left. **


	18. Quinn's Answer

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, MiamiTravel, & Esha Napoleon - Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Warning: Sexual Content**

Quinn POV

I knew what I wanted to say to Ted, but I didn't know if it was a smart decision. I knew that I had never done anything spontaneous and I knew that I loved him.

"Yes." I whispered and he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Go get ready, we are going to the courthouse." He said and I pulled Lori with me as we went upstairs.

"Come on." I said and she followed me and I pulled her into my room.

"Get ready, we are going to the courthouse." I said and she pulled e back to her.

"Are you really going to elope?" she asked me and I nodded; I didn't totally trust myself to speak.

"Yay!" she said and hugged me. I was glad that she wasn't mad at me.

We got ready and Ted and Matt got ready. We drove to the courthouse and I was married an hour later. I loved Ted and I was still surprised that I had married him. The ceremony was a real simple one; the judge married us with Matt and Lori as out witnesses. Lori was so excited for us and I never planned on getting married at the courthouse before my ceremony, but I knew that nothing about me and Ted's relationship had been normal or right. I also knew that if anyone found out we would be shot before the actual wedding.

"I love you." Ted said as we dropped Matt and Lori off at their house.

"I love you too." I said and I smiled at him.

We went and did something else that wasn't normal. We got matching tattoos since we couldn't wear our rings just yet. We got them on our hips and they said 'soulmate'. I loved them and we held each other's hands when we got them.

"Come on… I gotta surprise." Ted said and I just followed him to the car. We first went to a nice restaurant and ate dinner together. We got done and he smiled at me as we took off somewhere. He drove us to a fancy hotel and I smiled at him.

"I wanted to spend our first night together by ourselves." He said and I nodded. I followed him to room and he carried me into the room.

"I love you so much, Quinn." He said and kissed me.

"I love you so much, Ted." I said and he pulled me into a long kiss.

Ted POV

I was finally married to her and I couldn't tell anyone. I loved the tattoos that we got and I had the best thing in the world; I knew that she was mine. I couldn't wait to show her how much I loved her. I pulled her in for a long kiss as she wrapped her arms around me. I began to kiss down her neck as I got a handful of hair on the back to her neck and gained better access to her neck. She moaned when I kissed the base of her neck and she slid her hands to the buttons on my shirt. She started to undo them and finally got them off. I sucked in a breath when I felt her hands roam over my stomach and shoulders. I let her got as the shirt dropped off my arms and I pulled the dress up around her waist as I pulled it over her head finally. She was in a white lacy bra and matching undies.

"You are beautiful." I whispered to her and I pulled her close to me again. I moaned when I felt her finger tips brush across the top of my pants as she worked on the button and zipper. She finally got them undone and I was already hard so I was glad to have the extra room. She pushed the pants off my hips and they pooled in the floor. I stepped out of them and scooped her up. I carried her to the bed and laid her on the bed. I started to kiss down her chest and stomach when I spotted the scar from the bullet. I knew that was lucky to be here because she had been shot. I knew that I was here because of her. I softly kissed the bullet scar and looked at her.

"I love you." I whispered and I pulled her up to a sitting position and undid her bra. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I kissed her and laid her back down.

'You are beautiful." I whispered and I kissed her.

Quinn POV

I was kissing Ted and I moaned when I felt his thumb brush over my nipple. I hadn't felt anything like this in a long time and I had only been touched by one person. Ted was being so gentle and it felt so good. I had my eyes closed as I felt him move down my stomach and hook his fingers in the waistband of my undies. I lifted my hips off the bed as he pulled them off my legs and I was finally fully naked in front of him. I didn't feel self-conscious around him, but I hope that I didn't disappoint him.

He slowly kissed down to my inner thigh and gently pulled my legs apart. I moaned when I felt his finger brush over something down there. I gasped when I felt his teeth tug at something and I grabbed the sheets. I had never had this feeling before and it felt good. I thought it couldn't feel better when I felt his slide a finger inside of me. I arched my back at the feeling because it was all new to me.

"Teddy." I moaned when I felt him start to move his fingers faster. I thought I was going to lose it when he added another finger and started to rub that spot with his thumb.

"It feels so good." I gasped as he leaned up to kiss me.

"I have to be inside of you." he said and I whimpered at the loss of contact when he pulled away to put on a condom. He kissed me and I knew that I needed to tell him I was a virgin.

"Ted, wait." I said and he looked at me.

"What is it baby?" he asked me.

"I'm… I'm a virgin." I told him and he looked surprised.

Ted POV

I was surprised that Quinn was a virgin.

"I knew that you would be upset." She whispered and started to move. I stopped her and kissed her softly.

"No, I'm not upset baby, I just didn't expect it." I said.

"I just never found anyone that I want to with until you." she said and I kissed her again. She was so much more special to me now that I knew I was her first.

"I'm glad you told you me, baby. I could have really hurt you." I told her and she kissed me softly.

I reached back down between us and inserted my fingers to try and stretch her out as much as I could. She had her eyes closed and was making the sweetest noises I had ever heard when I was moving my fingers inside of her.

"Baby?" I asked her and she opened her eyes.

"Spread your legs farther." I told her and she did as I settled between them.

"This is going to hurt, baby." I told her and she nodded.

"I will go slow, but tell me if it's too much." I told her and she nodded.

I started to push inside of her and she was so tight. I pushed in a little further until I came to her barrier and I kissed her as I pushed through it. I heard a sob and I held her closer to me as I pushed all the way inside of her. She was shaking and I felt horrible, but I knew that I loved her.

"Let me know when you are ok." I told her and she nodded.

"I'm ok." She breathed after a second and I started to pull out; she was unbelievably tight. I was moving at a slow pace because I still didn't want to hurt her. I wanted nothing more than to pound into her and make sure that she was mine, but I couldn't bear to hurt her.

I knew that the pain was starting to go away when her hips were meeting mine. I started to go faster and I could feel her walls clinging to me.

"It feels so good." She said and I kissed her as I started to push in as far as I could.

"Teddy." She breathed and it was so good to hear her call me that.

"Let it happen baby. I promise it feel good." I grunted out between thrust.

"I don't know how." She said and I loved her more for her innocence.

"Just focus on how it feels and how much I love you." I told her and I felt her walls cling tighter to me as I brushed my thumb over her clit and she let out the most beautiful animalistic growl as her orgasm washed over her.

I wasn't far behind as I shot myself into the condom. I just laid next to her, because I didn't want to crush her. I pulled her to me as I kissed her softly.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you with everything Quinn." I said.

I went to the bathroom before climbing into the bed and kissed her once more before falling asleep with her in my arms. I couldn't believe that I was married to her, now I couldn't wait for the real ceremony.

**A/N: Please review! I only have a few more chapters of this story left. **


	19. True Happiness

**A/N: I only own Quinn. I hope that you enjoy the story… review and let me know what you think. **

**Sonib89, Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, MiamiTravel, & Esha Napoleon - Thanks for all the reviews! I appriciate all the reviews and suggestions for this story. This is the last chapter... enjoy!**

Ted POV

I was so glad that Dwayne and Trish didn't kill us for getting eloped, but they were only people other than Lori and Matt who even knew. I loved Quinn and I was so glad that she was my wife. I couldn't wait for our real wedding… it was one day away. We were getting married at my parent's house. I had been in Mississippi for the last few days and everything was starting to come together. I loved the colors that Quinn had picked out… she picked out pink, green, and orange.

I was sitting out on the back porch with my dad. We were sipping a beer while Mom was at a dinner with Quinn and the other girls.

"Are you nervous?" he asked me.

"No, I'm not." I said because I didn't have anything to be nervous. We were already married and we just agreed to do this for everyone else. I knew that Quinn didn't want to disappoint her parents and my mom wanted a huge wedding for us.

"You will be tomorrow." He said and I laughed. He was right, even though we were married, this was in front of everyone else.

"Thanks, Dad." I said and he laughed.

"Well, you already know what your present is." He said and I looked at him strange. I had no clue what him and mom got us.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but since you two don't have houses anywhere near each other. We bought you two the house a mile down the road. I knew that Lori was going to take over the house that she and Quinn were living in together. I knew that she didn't want to live at my house in Florida, so mom and dad fixed the problem.

"Wow, thanks dad!" I said and he hugged me.

"I'm just glad you didn't let her get away." He said and I nodded.

"Come on, Teddy! It's time for you Bachelor party!" Randy said as he came outside.

Dad just laughed at us as I got pulled through the house. He yelled have fun and be safe before we were going somewhere else.

Quinn POV

I was at the dinner with Melanie, Lori, Trish, my moms, and a few other people. They were taking me out tonight for a bachelorette dinner. I was having fun and I got gifts that were interesting. We stayed out for a long time that night and I was so tired when we got back at the house. The guys were all staying at the hotel so that we could get ready here tomorrow.

I was downstairs and getting ready to go to sleep in Ted's room when Melanie stopped me.

"Come here, please." She said and we sat down at the kitchen table.

"Quinn, I'm so glad that you are going to be in this family. I know that Ted loves you and that you love him." She said and I smiled.

"I just wish we could have been the witnesses at the courthouse." She said and I looked at her; I had no idea how she found out.

"What?" I asked her.

"It's ok, I'm not mad. I figured it was Ted's idea; he never was patient." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah, how did you find out?" I asked her.

"My son has a tattoo that used to not be there. He told me he would only ever get one tattoo; he and his wife would get matching ones when they got married." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm glad you aren't mad." I said and she smiled.

"No, I'm just glad you are still having the ceremony." She said and I nodded.

"I told Ted we had to have the ceremony even if we got eloped." I said and she laughed at me.

"Smart girl." She said.

I talked to her for a while before we went to bed. I fell asleep and was still nervous even though I was already Mrs. Dibiase. I slept, but not long enough; I knew I would have sleep tonight on the plane. We were going to Aruba for our honeymoon.

Ted POV

I was up the next morning and I was surprised that I didn't have a hangover. We drank a lot last night and I just let them think that I was still a bachelor. We were just going through the motions and I couldn't believe that tonight everyone would know that she was really mine.

I was getting ready because we had to take photos. I was putting my tie on when Dwayne walked into the room.

"You nervous?" he asked me.

"Yeah, a little." I said and he smiled at me.

"You will do fine." He said.

"Were you nervous before you married Trish?" I asked him.

"I was a wreck." He said and I smiled at him.

"I just want you to know that I am glad that you are in the family, but don't hurt her." He warned and I nodded.

"She will probably always be able to kick my ass, so no worries there." I said and he smiled.

We got out photos taken and it was time for the wedding; now I was nervous.

Ted Sr. POV

I was so proud to see my son getting married. I couldn't have asked for a better daughter in law than Quinn; I knew that she loved him. She had already taken a bullet for him. I watched as she was escorted down the aisle by both of her fathers and Ted's smile only got larger as she got closer. The ceremony was beautiful and she made a beautiful bride.  
They had a great ceremony and the reception was nice. They danced the night away before going to the airport. I was glad it was over, but I was glad to have Quinn in the family. I was sitting outside under one of the tents with Melanie and she smiled at me.

"I love you." I told her and she smiled at me.

"I love you too. I'm glad that we have a larger family now." She said and I nodded.

"I'm just glad to know that our son has someone who is going to make him happy." I said and she nodded.

Quinn POV

I was so glad that it was over. I was Mrs. Dibiase, again, and we were happy now. I loved Ted so much and now our lives were together. I never thought that one simple assignment would give me the love of my life. I owe it all to my old job and all of my new family… I found my real family and maybe one day I won't just be the Rock's little sister. I will be Ted's wife and maybe someone's mom.

**The End**

**A/N: I put the last two chapters into one... I hope that you liked it and I am thankful to everyone who reviewed. Please check out my other stories... I hope I wrote or am writing another one you like. :)**


End file.
